Sonic's Thanksgiving Craze
by Animercom
Summary: What should have been a normal day for Sonic quickly descends chaos as his friends invite themselves to Sonic's house and slowly take it over. For Sonic, happy days have died. Now he must survive. -Complete
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone! This is my first fanfic that I ever wrote, which was about several years ago. While this is rated teen, it is only because of some violence and mildish language. Absolutely no adult themes anywhere within the fanfic. I realize that at the time of this posting, it is nowhere near Thanksgiving, but most of the humor doesn't relate to the holiday. I hope you enjoy! (And yes the story does begin with "later" :) )

...

Later everyone, except Sonic, was sitting down at the table. There was food placed in front of them, but nobody was eating. All of them were thinking about the previous night and their actions that led to… to death.

Shadow was the first to speak after several hours of silence. "Well, I'm not waiting here any longer. I wasn't even supposed to go Sonic's house in the first place."

Tails angrily retorted, "Oh, so therefore now you feel you can't blame yourself?!"

Shaking his head, Shadow stood up. "Look, I'm sorry, but I didn't even know that they were there." Tails crossed his arms and stared off into the distance. Shadow continued, "I don't know about you, but I'm leaving."

Rouge looked up at Shadow. "Aren't you afraid of him?"

Shadow laughed, "Him? After the state he's in? He's the farthest thing in my mind."

Rouge murmured to herself, "Well, I'm afraid…"

Knuckles stood up. "I'm leaving." No explanations, no reason presented. Just action. That's probably why Knuckles got in so much trouble the night before.

"Let's go." Shadow walked to the door with Knuckles behind him. Shadow put his hand on the doorknob and turned to look at everyone before him. Seeing their scared faces he said, "If you want, you can knock yourself out taking care of him." Shadow smirked, "Have fun!"

Shadow opened the door. Three chainsaw wheels came down and shoved whirling and spinning themselves into Shadow and Knuckles' startled faces. They inched closer and closer to their faces until a snap was heard and the chainsaws retracted out of sight. Behind them, with his hand still raised, was Sonic. Looking extremely pissed.

Sonic asked in a low commanding voice, "Where do you think you're going?"

Shadow was beyond words. Knuckles wasn't much better. He said the first thing in his mind. "Uh… Bathroom?"

With sure steps Sonic walked to Shadow and shoved his face only a couple of inches from Shadow. Shadow tried to get his emotions under control, but couldn't. He was too shocked. After several silent seconds had passed, Sonic walked to Knuckles, again his face only a couple of inches apart. Praying fervently that Sonic wouldn't kill him, Knuckles gulped as buckets of sweat slid down his face.

In a voice as cold as ice, Sonic said, "Pee in a bucket." With that Sonic walked to the head of the table.

Everyone stared at Sonic, waiting for his next move. Placing his hands on the table in front of him, Sonic looked down at them, calmly. "Sit down," he said to Knuckles and Shadow. "Don't try to escape again."

Knuckles decided to listen to Sonic's advice. He wondered briefly if he had made the decision of his own will or Sonic's will. Either way, without making any sudden movements, Knuckles slowly walked to his chair and sat down.

Shadow still stood at the doorway trying to figure out if he should obey. After thinking how ridiculous the situation was, he bolted out the door.

Sonic called after him, "I warned you." A half second later a flash of red light and heat crashed. A scream and then… no more.

Everyone stared at Sonic with absolute fear. Any thought of leaving escaped from their minds. They were here whether they liked it or not. Except for Amy, anyway. Throughout all of this Amy had cried. She still continued.

Sonic looked at his guests and smiled warmly. "Anyone else want to run?"

Knuckles, who could never take a hint, gave into his fear, and ran. Tripping over his chair in his haste, he ran to the nearest window. He threw it open and looked below for traps. Much to his surprise, the ground was far below him. They were on the fiftieth floor. At least.

Knuckles gaped at the ground. "Didn't we… aren't we on the se-second floor?"

Sonic laughed through his nose and smiled. He walked up to Knuckles and put his hand on Knuckles' shoulder. "We are." Knuckles wanted to back up, but when he looked into Sonic's eyes… those insane eyes… Knuckles couldn't. Sonic's grip was as strong as steel. Sonic inquired, "Now Knuckles… are you going to run?"

Knuckles shook his head slightly. He was too afraid to speak.

"Please sit," Sonic said. Knuckles sat down on the ground.

"At the table."

Knuckles sat down on the table while Sonic resumed his position at the head of the table. After exhaling, Sonic smiled again. "Good. To business. I regrettably inform you that Shadow will not be joining us tonight. My apologies, and my deepest, deepest sorrows. Now, before we continue I must be sure that I have your absolute attention. The only one exempt for this is her." Sonic placed his hand on Amy's shoulder. "Do I have your attention?"

Everyone nodded slowly.

Sonic grinned in an evil sort of way. "Good. For I have something I want to say…"

_You heard my chuckling. "Don't worry, my child. I am here to set things… right." I stood up and Sonic and his friends behind me froze and faded into darkness. I tipped my hat at you. "I'm sure you're thinking 'What the h*ll? What's going on?!' But like I said. No worries. I am here to… explain." I grinned almost as evilly as Sonic. "I am Narrator. I am the narrator of this piece. I know you have many, many questions and I promise I will do the best I can to answer them. How did I just stand up? Well, everyone can stand up. Are you already crazy? No? Well, anyway… Oh, how did I make everything freeze? I already told you, I am the narrator. I can do whatever the h*ll I want. You better get used to it as it's gonna happen again, I guarantee. As you might have guessed, it all started the night before. Of course you're thinking, 'How could anything that happened last night make everyone act the way they are now?' You, who do not know the events that happened previously, are expected to think such a thing. And yet, after you read this, you aren't likely to be thinking that again. Why? Because… whatever this may be… this isn't normal. _

_"__So take my warning. You may not want to read this. In fact, it would be much better for your health if you don't. Still want to read it? Well then… go ahead. I warned you. Next time, take my warning. If a stranger in a white van says get in, get in and drive far, far away from this. I regret to say that after this, you won't be the same. Well… best not to delay it, I suppose. It's better to get this done and over with, if you're so determined. _

_"…__I hate this job. I see all sorts of people turn into what they read…" I sob. "Oh, well! … First let's start with the most harmless thing. Maybe after seeing who created this, you'll change your mind and your mind will be spared. These are the credits. Please press the down arrow on the scroll bar to the right. Do not stop until you see my italicized words again, but don't go so fast that you can't read the words. Remember that I'm trying to convince you not to read this and I can't very well do that if you aren't reading my words. This has been a public service. …I'll be seeing you…"_

Author: Animercom

Chief Editor: Animercom

Assistant Editor: Her Brother

Cast (In order of appearance):

Shadow the Hedgehog

Miles "Tails" Prower

Rouge the Bat

Knuckles the Echidna

Sonic the Hedgehog

Amy Rose

Narrator

Vector the Crocodile

Espio the Chameleon

Charmy the Bee

Cream the Rabbit

Cheese the Chao

E-123 Code Name: Omega

Silver the Hedgehog

Blaze the Cat

The man over the phone at Smokey the Bear

&amp; others…

Special Thanks:

SEGA

All of my family

Rated T for scenes of violence and mild language

All animals were harmed during these events

_"__**STOP!**_

_"Right the scroll, now. There we go. See how I already let some of the madness loose?" I sigh… "I can't believe this. I mean, look at it! Animercom has a complete dominating monopoly over the credits! Rated PG? For violence and language?! Well, I suppose you already experienced these, but still! Ahem… Sorry about that. After telling this story so many times and then deciding to write this with help of Animercom and her brother… I question my own sanity." I sigh again. "To think this madness ever happened. I wish that everyone related to these events could just forget about them and die. But this story must be told, or read, as a warning to others that insanity can and will happen if it is allowed. …You're still reading this? …I admire your bravery. Or stupidity. Or your ignorance. I wish I could have all three. Then my job would be infinitely easier. Anyway… if you have already decided then let's go to the beginning. Those before you would say that it began when the characters in the story were born, or when their parents were born… but it's much easier for everyone involved to start the morning the day before Thanksgiving at the house that Sonic and Tails share. Go grab some food and a beverage, go to the bathroom, talk to some friends, check your email, check facebook-I just love facebook! Even though I have no friends… run away… You're still here? You are such a pain in my $$. It's because of you that I'm forced to do this even though I never asked to be there to witness this. Prepare yourself as not everyone presented will survive… And so, though reluctantly, I present to you, the reader…_

Sonic's Thanksgiving Craze

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Be-_

Wham! Sonic's fist smashed down on the snooze button on his alarm clock.

"Ow, shoot! That hurt." Sonic rubbed his hand sleepily. He hated his alarm clock and blamed it for his stupidity. Every day Sonic woke up to that stupid, irritating noise from the alarm clock and slammed his fist down on it. Dog gone it! It always hurt! "Yeah, well not anymore…" Rolling out of bed, Sonic bent down beside his bedside table and reached for the alarm clock's plug. The stupid outlet was behind his bed and Sonic had trouble reaching it. Why were outlets always at the most inconvenient places? Sonic ended up banging his head against the bed frame. That, of course, hurt as well.

"Grrr!" With an animal-like cry Sonic grabbed the cord and yanked it with all of his might. The cord came flying out and almost hit him in the eye. "HA! Thought you would hit me again, eh?" Sonic opened up his window, yelled, "SCREW YOU!" and threw it out the window.

Sonic breathed a sign of triumph as he headed down the stairs and into the kitchen for food. It was Tails' turn to make breakfast so the food should be waiting. Hopefully something along the lines of French toast and some eggs. When Sonic reached the kitchen table Tails wasn't there. There was no evidence of anyone coming here since last night, let alone breakfast. Feeling cheated, he hung his head and sighed. When Sonic opened his eyes he saw on the table right below him was a plate. And on the plate was a sandwich. A measly sandwich.

Sonic lifted the corner of the piece of bread on top with a finger. Make that two slices of bread. Sonic removed his finger and the bread plopped back into place. He started at the bread for several seconds. It was as though the bread was saying it was perfect. After all, it was Sonic who went to the grocery store yesterday to buy new bread. It was fresh. And Tails was sending a message to Sonic (by not having any _real_ food out) that said "that's good enough for you, Sonic." Sonic frowned, "What am I going to do with him…" Scowling, Sonic opened a cabinet to get a glass of water.

Attached to one of the shelves was a note in Tails' handwriting. It read "Sorry, Sonic! Gotta a project to do in the lab. –Tails"

"So…" Sonic said. "He put enough thought into this prank to leave two pieces of bread on the table and then think of the next place where I would go next to put a note there… instead of leaving it On The TABLE?!" Furious, Sonic grabbed the note and tore it to shreds. "Where is that fox? I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!"

On his way out he passed the calendar on the wall. It caught his eye. "What is today anyway…?" Today was Wednesday, the day before Thanksgiving. One thought immediately came to Sonic's mind.

"Ooh! Football!"

Excited, Sonic raced behind him and grabbed some popcorn packets. He threw it into the oven and turned it on. Sonic turned around to get some chips when he realized his mistake, turned around, tore off the plastic wrapping and threw it into the microwave this time. He obtained a ton of bags of chips and pilled them onto the table. Then Sonic retrieved a tray and some bottles of coke. With lightening speed he placed all of his treasures on the plate. Sonic zoomed to fetch a popcorn bowl and waited in front of the microwave with a huge smile on his face bouncing slightly on his toes. The microwave turntable turned the popcorn bag so… sllooowwwwllllyyyyyy… Sonic scowled at it. He tossed another popcorn bag into the microwave as well. After about five seconds of bouncing on his toes Sonic again frowned and threw another bag into the microwave and then another. After realizing one can only put so many popcorn bags in a microwave before it explodes, Sonic raided the refrigerator for the goodies in there. Once the popcorn was finally done, Sonic opened the bags and poured them into two full popcorn bowls. Sonic took a deep breath. It was time.

In life there are many people who seek to know their destinies. Some ask their local fortune teller. Others are content with horse-o-scopes or fortune cookies. A few brazen people set out on lifelong journeys just to discover themselves and what their purpose is. There are others who know their destiny from birth… and those who will never know. But for some… those who know not what their fate is nor do they know how to find it… can take comfort in the saying the journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step. Sonic knew that it was his time to discover his destiny. His journey began now. All of Earth's cute critters waited in eager anticipation as the greatest hero of all time made his first step. Sonic raised his right foot, moved it forward and down…

… crossing the threshold into the living room. Sonic placed the tray on the table in front of the TV and sat down with a contented sigh. He scouched back into the couch and made himself comfortable. With a smile on his face he grabbed the blanket to the right of him and placed it over his lap. Sonic meticulously tucked a small part of the blanket under his legs on both sides for maximum warmth. He then tossed the corners of the blanket over his arms so they covered his arms and shoulders. Sonic leaned forward and grabbed the tray of food and the TV remote beside it. Sonic plopped the tray onto his lap. Some of the food fell onto the floor, but Sonic didn't notice. He was about to press to power button on the remote when…

…the doorbell rang.

Sonic did the only natural thing one would do in his position… he ignored it and turned on the TV. Sonic settled back on the couch. He realized that football was only on Thursday, so he watched a recorded one. But the person at the door refused to be ignored. The doorbell rings became more persistent. Annoyed, Sonic turned up the volume. No one was going to burst Sonic's little bubble. Shortly afterwards the buzzing became knocks… then punches. Sonic covered his ears and yelled behind him, "Go away!" The only response was more pounding. In desperation, Sonic turned up the volume even louder. The pounding became so loud that Sonic was afraid that the door would come off the hinges. But Sonic didn't want to move. The rival team had just scored a touchdown and the cheer of the fans at MAX volume was deafening. Sonic covered his ears and cried angrily, "Let yourself in!"

The pounding stopped. Confused at the sudden silence from the porch Sonic muted the volume. The house was completely silent. Sonic's heart beat faster. Sonic turned ever… so… slowly… and peeked over the couch at the door.

The blast of light from outside was astounding. It blinded Sonic temporarily. He blinked several times before he saw a figure before him enshrouded by darkness from the lack of light in front of the figure. Was it a heavenly apparition or Satan himself? Sonic's eyes widened as he gripped the couch in terror when the intruder spoke.

"Yo. You watching football?" The figure pointed to the TV.

Puzzled, Sonic turned to the TV. "Yeah." Sonic turned to the figure. "I am."

The figure stepped out from the light from the hallway. A glove with two spikes grabbed the couch and maneuvered himself between the couch and table, stepping on a bag of lays' bar-b-que potato chips in the process. "Hey, how long have these been lying here?" The person sat down on the couch beside Sonic and grabbed the bag. "Well, they're opened…" He started eating them. The person lazily looked at the mass of food before him. "Boy…" He licked his lips, "…you gotta a lot of food there…"

"Yeah." Sonic nodded. A pause. Sonic continued nodding this time a little harder, annoyed that this person thought he could just waltz in his house and eat his food. "Yeah, I do, Knuckles."

"You mind?"

Sonic rolled his eyes and didn't answer, choosing instead to lie back against the couch. Sonic turned the volume to normal. Knuckles helped himself to the food, crunching loudly. He slurped noisily from Sonic's coke bottle and yanked the blanket over his legs. It knocked the popcorn all over the couch and floor. Without even taking his eyes off the screen, Knuckles grabbed a handful of the popcorn on the couch and ate it. Sonic just watched him… mourning.

Sonic sighed, took some food for himself, not caring anymore, and watched the TV with Knuckles, who continued to eat like a horse. It was silent until Sonic spoke.

"So… Knuckles… what cha doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Knuckles asked, spittle and food flying. "I'm watching football. Moron."

Sonic nodded. He could respect that. "But ya know… Thanksgiving is tomorrow."

Mad, Knuckles stood up and half turned to Sonic. "Who do you take me for? Huh? Who? A rock? I know what tomorrow is!"

Sonic cowered away from Knuckles. "Uh, well, that's when everybody else is coming over so ya know…"

Knuckles sat back down and continued eating. "So I'll sleep over. That's no problemo for me."

Sonic watched Knuckles. Then he turned to the TV without comment.

...

And that's it! I can only promise you that, yes, it will get crazier as we progress. Especially when we add more characters… please leave a comment if you enjoyed this silly chapter or have a critique. I'll post the next chapter soon. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

The game had officially started. The football team Sonic and Knuckles were rooting for was about to score a touchdown and make a comeback. Sonic and Knuckles were both on their feet screaming their heads off.

"Go, go, go, go! Let's go, you idiot, go!"

"Whoo! Come on, you can make it! Run!"

The doorbell rang. Immediately, Sonic sat down and said to Knuckles, "You get it, you're standing."

Knuckles continued to cheer. "Booyah!" Knuckles grabbed a couch cushion and threw it on the floor. "Touchdown! Now THAT's what I'm talking 'bout. I don't have to get the door, Sonic."

"Huh? What? What do you mean-"

Vector, Espio, and Charmy entered. "Ooh food!" Vector said. Vector and Charmy started devouring the food on the table and floor.

"Oh, hey guys. You just missed the touchdown." Knuckles said. Knuckles joined the feasting.

Vector replied, "Aw, really? Darn. If it wasn't for Espio here," Vector pushed Espio, "we would have arrived here sooner." Vector grabbed an opened bag of chips and dumped it down the hatch.

"Wha… hey! How do you all get in here?" Sonic asked.

Knuckles answered, "They *smack* came in *slurp* through the open *burp* door. *licks lips* I broke it down earlier. Didn't you hear?"

"Oh for the love of…" Sonic sighed and shook his head. When he opened his eyes he saw that half of the food was already gone. "Hey!" Sonic grabbed the throw on the back of the couch and started hitting the trio with it. "Stop eating all the food, you vultures! That's gonna be the third time I went for refills!"

Vector licked his lips. "Charmy, go get the turkey and more soda."

"Okay!" Charmy flew out of the room.

Sonic cried out after him. "No! You leave that turkey alone! You can have everything else _but_ the turkey!"

"Okay!" Charmy answered.

Sonic sighed. "I guess I'll go fix the door…" On his way to the hallway Sonic ran into Espio. "Hey, Espio…"

Espio opened one eye. "Yes…?"

Taking his anger and frustration out on Espio, Sonic screamed, "Why didn't you tell them to come tomorrow like normal people!"

Espio replied nonchalantly, "I could not convince them otherwise. When I said, 'No.' they ignored me. Yes… I remember it like it was yesterday, err this morning. I believe it was like this…"

"Espio-no flashbacks."

"Shut up. I believe it was like this…" Sonic moaned to himself. Espio continued without comment.

_"__This morning after eating breakfast, I entered the detective room to find Vector throwing my shrunkens at wall and Charmy tracing circles in the dust on the floor ready to fall over from boredom. I was about to scold Vector for the millionth time about touching my toys when Vector suddenly exclaimed, 'I know! Let's go bug Sonic!'_

_Charmy frowned. 'But we're going over to his house tomorrow, Vector!'_

_'__I know that Charmy, shut up. Who do you take me for? Who? A rock? Let's go bug Sonic anyway!"_

_Charmy laughed. 'Okay!'_

_I made a sound of protest, but Vector got up and shoved me out of the doorway. Charmy stuck his tongue out at me on his way past. Acting with my mad ninja skillz I dashed with lighting speed and blocked the door with my body. I stared up at Vector with my death stare as Vector gave me the evil eye. I knew I had met a worthy opponent. I stared up at him and said, "…No."_

_Vector continued to stare at me for a moment. Then he smiled. He pushed me aside… (for the second time. The second time! And it wasn't even nine in the morning yet! And people think I'm the… Oh never mind.) …and Vector walked out the door calling, 'Let's go Charmy. If Espio doesn't want to come then so be it.'_

_'__Yeah, yeah, yeah! He's a party pooper!' Charmy zipped after him._

_I picked myself up from my devastating and almost life-breaking fall. Never the one to forget my cool, I brushed the dust off of my arm and examined my surroundings, just like all the famous James Bond people do after a fall. I was left with no choice-no choice!- but to follow them. And here I am."_

Sonic stared at Espio with half closed eyes and said with tone that clearly showed that he was not amused, "That's… all you said. No."

"_Hai_."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You stinking little i-!" Sonic stopped himself just in time from letting his emotions get control. "Gah!"

"What?" Espio asked. "I can take it. I'm a ninja. Ninja power." Sonic pushed Espio aside. "How _dare_ you push me like that! Answer my question. Am I an idiot? Idiotic person? Imba-"

Sonic was so mad he couldn't put into words. Stomping down the hallway, Sonic wondered what disaster he would have to survive through next. The door lay on the floor bent in half. No amount of screws and bolts or luck was going to fix it. Sonic exhaled slowly and looked up, way up into his happy place. It was the only place Sonic could find respite in now. He let all of his anger out in another slow exhale. A brilliant idea occurred to him. Sonic dashed into Tails' workshop. Tails was working on a project of his and didn't even look up when Sonic entered. Sonic grabbed a gray roll of something that was on the table. "Hey, Tails, can I borrow this?"

"Uh huh."

"Thanks." With that Sonic ran back to the broken door and fixed it. Just when Sonic smiled in satisfaction at the thought of being the second genius in the household, a loud crash resounded. Remembering that Knuckles, Vector, and Charmy were scarfing down on all the food Sonic bolted into the kitchen.

Vector and Charmy were sitting at the table with all the Thanksgiving food on the table in a sloppy mess. They ate with their fingers and were making a complete mess of everything. Food was on the floor, the walls, and the cabinets. Sonic felt like vomiting.

After succeeding in keeping his food down, Sonic yelled, "What in the world do you guys think you're doing?!"

Vector tried talking, but failed because no one could understand the language he was speaking in. "Iaihve rought ee hig bout won frangivehing."

Charmy chimed, "You said we can eat everything but the turkey. So we are. Eating everything but the turkey." He grinned as though he was about to go on his first roller coaster ever.

Sonic grabbed handfuls of food on the table and threw it behind him in a desperate search for the turkey. "Where's the turkey?"

Vector pointed behind him. "It's over there on the floor."

Sonic cried out in horror. He grabbed the filthy, germy, disgusting turkey off of the floor with two fingers. After examining it, Sonic whimpered. With a reluctant toss, Sonic threw it in the trash can. "Where's Knuckles?" Sonic asked almost afraid of the answer.

"He had to pee." Vector said.

"Hey, Sonic!" Charmy cried out in excitement. "Look what I found!"

...

Amy and Cream walked down the sidewalk heading toward Sonic's house all smiles carrying baskets of ingredients. Cheese flew behind Cream. Amy and Cream chatted about the one thing girls talk about the most-guys. Or that is, as one should say, Amy was talking about her love for Sonic and Cream was forced to listen.

Amy clasped her hands together. "I can't believe it! I can't believe it! Sonic invited me over for Thanksgiving dinner! Ohh!"

"But Amy," Cream frowned. "Doesn't Sonic invite everyone over for Thanksgiving every year?"

"That's irrelevant. I just know that this will be the year Sonic asks me out! He already asked us to help make Thanksgiving dinner."

"Amy…he asks us _every_ year!"

"We're going to go over to over there, make him the biggest, bestest dinner evah and there'll be no way he won't ask me out!"

Cream sighed. "You say that every year," she muttered.

Cheese agreed. "Chao, chao."

"And then after our marriage we'll… Oh look we're here! Geez that was fast. Let's go Cream!"

"If you say so..."

Amy ran to the door. "I just hope he's expecting us." Cream rolled her eyes. Amy knocked on the door and waited patiently for about two seconds. Then she knocked on the door again this time harder.

Cream walked up beside her. "Why is the door bent?"

"I don't know, Cream." Amy placed her basket on the ground. She turned around, annoyed that she had to wait. Then a thought dawned on her. "Oh no… I hope nothing happened to him! Sonic!" Amy started to pound on the door from fear. "Sonic! Are you in there? Tails? Open up!" Amy tried the door knob.

A deep voice rumbled, "I'm coming. I'm coming." After a pause and more muttering, Knuckles opened the door and it came off in his hands. He eyed it with a great indifference and chucked it behind him with a shrug, smashing something behind him. Knuckles yawned and asked, "What are you two doin' here?"

Cream gasped horrified by the mess that lay before her. Amy was more concerned with Knuckles. "What do _you _mean what am _I_ doing here? What's going on? Where's Sonic? And why are you here? Thanksgiving is tomorrow you retar-"

Knuckles shrugged again. "I meant what I asked. I really have no clue. In the kitchen. And I'm here because I _want_ to be. And I know that, you moron. Now I repeat, what are you-" Amy shoved Knuckles aside causing him to fall down on the door with his head landing on the metal doorknob. Cream followed Amy making her way past Knuckles. "Hey!" Knuckles cried. "You JERK! Get back here RIGHT NOW!"

"Shut up, Knuckles. No one asked you." Amy entered the living room. Food littered the table, couch, and floor. The TV was making weird screaming noises and there was ice cream spattered on the wall. Amy was appalled. "What the…"

Deadpan, Cream said, "This didn't happen last year."

Knuckles walked in nonchalantly all anger apparently gone. "What cha so horrified 'bout? Just food." Knuckles grabbed some hairy mashed potatoes off the wall and proceeded to eat it.

Sonic shouted over in the kitchen, "Just forget it! All of you out of my kitchen, now! Espio, I don't care if you think you didn't do anything, carry Vector out into the family room. Now! What are you waiting for?! MOVE IT!" Espio began dragging a passed out Vector into the living room. Amy's jaw about hit the floor. What in the world was going on?

Charmy appeared in the door way facing Sonic with a pleading look on his face. "I didn't mean it! I'm sorry! You aren't bleeding that much…"

"Oh, yes I am you little b…" Sonic paused. "Yes I am! I'm bleeding all over on the floor!"

Charmy gave Sonic a puppy eye face. "Can I help clean it up?"

"GET OUT!" Sonic roared.

Charmy turned around with a wicked grin on his face and flew past everyone in the living room. He disappeared somewhere upstairs. Amy and Cream took the opportunity to burst into the kitchen to find out what was going on. Sonic had a paper towel and pressed it up against his upper leg, wincing. Blood ran down Sonic's leg and a pool of blood puddled around his feet.

Amy's hands covered her mouth. "Ohmigosh, Sonic! What happened?"

Sonic gasped from pain. He asked weakly, "Can… can you help me to a chair?" After Amy and Cream helped Sonic settle, Sonic explained, "That stupid little freak monster stabbed me with a knife. Stabbed me! What kind of six year old stabs people?!" Sonic shook his head. He looked up into Amy's face. "What… what are you doing here? Oh no, don't tell me that Knuckles invited you over… or the Chaotix…"

That was the last straw for Amy. "What do you mean what am I doing here? _You _invited me over the help cook Thanksgiving dinner! Just like you always do!"

Exasperated, Sonic said, "Amy! No, I didn't! Tails and I do just fine cooking and buying stuff. Everyone that comes is supposed to bring a dish anyway! What really happens is that you invite yourself over every year! And besides if-"

Cream interrupted talking both to herself and Sonic and Amy. "And this happened last year, too! And then Amy says 'No, I didn't,' and Sonic says, 'Yes, you did!' And then you two argue for the next two hours until Amy leaves dragging me behind, yelling at me the entire way even though I didn't do anything! And then on Thanksgiving you two politely glare and insult each other throughout dinner and baseball afterwards and I try to make amends because I can't stand the two of you at all and then I get yelled at more! I'm sick of it!"

Sonic and Amy stared Cream. Her rant left her panting and eyes huge. After a pause, Amy said, "Shut up, Cream. No one asked you." The look Cream gave Amy, made Amy question her sanity.

Sonic cleared his throat. "Well, while you're doing that and all, I'm bleeding until there's no tomorrow so I would 'preciate you getting me another paper towel or a rag so I can-" Charmy appeared in the doorway. His face full of (fake?) pity. Sonic spotted him and yelled, "Don't you even think about getting near me, you jerk! I'll never forgive you for this! All of you!"

Charmy protested, "But I'm really, _really _sorry! I didn't mean… I didn't know…"

Sonic violently grabbed a candle off the table and threw it at Charmy. It missed and crashed into the TV screen. Complaints, accusations, and curses rose up from the living room. "SHUT UP! All of you! Just SHUT UP!" When they heard Sonic's voice and realized that he was the one who broke the TV they quieted almost instantaneously. Sonic put his elbow on the table, resting his head on his fist and sighed. "Someone get Tails. Please."

...

Who would have thought such a small bee could do that to another person/animal... Oh wait. We're talking about Charmy here. Is he really sorry or not? Even I don't know for sure. :) Next chapter we have Knuckles and one of the funniest scenes in the entire work. Hope you'll read it!


	3. Chapter 3

In celebration of my first comment of my first fanfic (thank you!), here is the next chapter, which begins with one of my favorite scenes, a conversation in the normal life of Knuckles and the Master Emerald. Those of you who are wondering how a person can have a conversation with a glowing rock… well, will just have to read on to see what I mean. :)

And because I forgot to say in the first two chapters, I do not own any of the characters in this work. SEGA does, which is now called SEGA Games I believe. And this is true for the first two chapters and any following chapters even if I forget to put in the disclaimer.

…

Knuckles woke up knowing he was going to have a crappy day. There's just no other way of putting it. He awoke to the Master Emerald's cranky scolding in his ear.

_I want to be cleaned. _

Knuckles groaned. They have had this conversation like a billion times.

_Now. _

Nobody, of course, believed that the Master Emerald talked to Knuckles. They would all think he's insane. But its gotta be true! Really, Knuckles wasn't _that_ lonely that he made up conversations in his mind. Especially not conversations about cranky Master Emeralds. Uh uh. Nooooooooooooooooooooooo way.

_My patience is wearing thin. Move it, you stupid guardian. Or I will personally throw you off Angel Island and laugh as you become an angel. _

Knuckles sat up groggily. "You can't throw me off Angel Island. You're a rock."

_A glowing, omnipotent, _Master_ Emerald, underling. And I can do whatever I want. _

"I can't polish you. I don't have any clean rags."

_Then clean them. Angel Island has rivers. _

"I told you a thousand times, I use those rags to clean the ruins around here. The rags are dirty, filthy, and negatively disgusting. That's why I use them on the ruins in the first place. And no, I can't clean them off because they're too dirty in the first place!"

_Then why didn't you spare one to clean me with in the first place? _

"Because you're a jerk!"

The Master Emerald seethed. _I WILL throw you off this island. Just watch me. _

"That's what I do every day. Watch you. You haven't thrown me off yet." Silence. "Yeah, that's what I thought." Knuckles went back to sleep wondering if the Master Emerald was going to bother him again. Fifteen minutes later, just when Knuckles had fallen asleep, the Master Emerald interrupted him. With glee, it said:

_Knuckles... I have a solution to our dilemma. You will clean me with your tongue._

Knuckles, now awake, muttered, "For the love of… Geez, would you just quit it? I mean seriously? I am not cleaning you with my tongue! That's just plain nasty!"

_Nasty for you. Not for me. Now let's get a move on or you'll get a move off._

Knuckles pounded his fist down on the ground. " #$%^ *** No! I've had enough! I'm going to Sonic and that's that!"

_Thanksgiving is tomorrow you retar-_

Knuckles ran down the altar's steps and flew off of Angel Island heading towards Sonic's house before the Master Emerald could finish its sentence. It was _definitely_ turning out to be a CRAPPY day.

At Sonic's house, Knuckles broke down his door feeling quite accomplished. He was delighted upon the discovery that Sonic was watching football with a large amount of food. It was almost as though Sonic was expecting him. So it didn't make any sense when Sonic objected to the Chaotix marching in. If he was expecting him then what was the prob? It didn't make Knuckles sense. Knuckles was sitting on the couch sipping some soda when someone knocked on the door again. Because of Sonic's earlier reaction to Vector, Espio, and Charmy, Knuckles was hesitant to open the door. He entered the kitchen to seek for Sonic's permission. "Yo, Sonic. Someone's at the door."

Knuckles was just in time to see Charmy dig for something in a drawer. His curiosity was only slightly aroused until Charmy pulled out a large, sharp knife. Then Knuckles was a little worried.

Charmy eyed the knife and muttered something to himself. He grinned and raised the knife high over his head. "Hey, Sonic! Look what I found!" Sonic too was busy scolding Vector and was completely unaware of the danger.

Knuckles was rooted to the spot as time slowed down and Charmy plunged the knife deep into Sonic's upper thigh inch by excruciating inch. Sonic screamed in pain. Blood gushed down his leg like a Niagara Falls or something. At the first sign of blood Vector's jaw went slack and his eyes bugged out. One eye twitched. He stuttered, "B-b-b-b-blood?!" Then he retched and fainted dead away. Sonic yanked out the knife in his leg with a gasp of pain. Charmy died from laughing. In turn, Sonic glared at him with venom. Needless to say, Charmy's laughter died in his throat. After a long silence, the room broke out in complete pandemonium. Sonic shouted at Charmy as Charmy tried to apologize.

"I can't believe you!" Sonic shouted at the top of his lungs. "What the heck were you thinking? Are you trying to kill me or something? Huh? Answer me you little jerk!"

"I-I-I-I'm sorry…"

"Sorry doesn't stinkin' cut it! This ****** hurts! And I'm bleeding! And you are so dead, _so _dead. You don't even know how dead." Sonic began to limp towards Charmy. "Dead. Dead, dead, dead, dead, dead. Let me reiterate… Dead."

Charmy gulped.

Espio searched frantically for a bucket to revive Vector in the pantries, the cupboards, the sink, under the sink, spied a bucket, grabbed it, filled it with freezing subzero water from the sink, and while turning around, caught his foot on Sonic's weak leg, and accidently dumped the almost frozen-that's-how-cold-it-was-water on Sonic.

Silence.

Fear.

Expectation.

Sonic was so furious Knuckles swore he saw smoke come out his nostrils. Sonic yanked the bucket from Espio and shoved him aside. Turning on the faucet, Sonic filled the bucket with new water. When he dumped the water on Vector, Vector's eyes rolled around in their sockets. Sonic, Charmy, and Espio watched as Vector slowly opened his mouth. His tongue hung out of the side of his mouth and touched the floor. Then he twitched. After another long pause, Sonic threw the bucket down on the floor with a cry and began screaming again. Knuckles got outta there. He had seen enough to be afraid for his own life.

Knuckles ran down the hallway and heard pounding on the door. He groaned. Now who was going to bother him? Knuckles approached the door saying, "I'm coming. I'm coming." He stopped in his tracks and stared at the door. "What… kind of fool… would try to fix the door with duck tape?!" Knuckles shook his head. Obviously it was Sonic. With a sigh, Knuckles opened the door and it came off in his hands. Beautiful.

Once Amy and Cream were "settling in" with Sonic, Knuckles finally relaxed. Now he can go back to watching football with Espio and… a passed out Vector. Whatev. Knuckles was always the one to go with the flow. Just as Knuckles was grabbing some of the popcorn off the floor, a candle came flying into the room and smashed into the TV screen completely obliterating it. Really. There was smoke and everything. Sparks, too.

"WWWHHHHYYYYY!" Knuckles cried. Then he heard Sonic yelling more. And shut up.

Crappy day.

Yup.

Very crappy.

Sigh…

Just Another Day For Knuckles…

Crappy.

Very Crappy indeed.

…

Tails woke that morning feeling particularly mischievous. Is it odd to wake up feeling this way? Perhaps. But that's how Tails felt. So when he realized that it was his turn to make breakfast, Tails only made his own and left a note for Sonic in the cabinet. Then he headed out into his lab, shutting himself from the outside world for the next two hours. Just another typical day for Tails.

Or… was it? All of a sudden Tails repeatedly heard screams from in the house. Normally when in the lab, Tails couldn't hear anything except his own thoughts. But… Tails did his best to ignore the shouts. If there was any real trouble, Sonic would come after him… right?

Turns out it wasn't Sonic who came for him but Amy. She was a complete mess and on the verge of tears, muttering something about people being stabbed. Tails blinked. Clearly, either he had been working too hard or had too little sleep lately. That or Amy wasn't quite right in the head. Logical outcome. Her burning desire for affection from her knight in shining armor combined with his flat refusals and rejections from the ever so endearing prince charming had obviously driven her insane. And we all know what insane people do. Eat people. Amy came over here wanting Sonic to notice her and when he didn't, she became a zombie, stabbed him, and ate his brains. Not full from her meal and crying because Sonic's brains weren't salty enough, Amy had entered Tails' lab hoping that Tails' brains would be a satisfying meal. …*Gulp* L-l-l-log-ical outcome?

Amy sniffed. "Tails come quick. Sonic needs you."

Tails didn't lift his head to see if she was a zombie or not. He began shaking from fear. "Y-yeah I-I-I'm sure he d-does," Tails stuttered.

Amy took a step towards Tails, urgency rising in her voice. "Come on, Tails. There isn't time to waste!" Tails grabbed a wrench off the table and brandished it in front of him. Amy gave it a quizzical look. "What are you doing?" She asked in a flat voice.

Tails frowned at the wrench in his hand. "You're right." Tails shrugged indifferently and threw the wrench behind him. It landed with a loud crash, probably utterly destroying something worked over 200 hours on. "A wrench is no weapon against a zombie."

"What?!"

"And if I have no weapons…" Tails grinned evilly and entered a fighting stance. Tails charged at Amy with his fists raised. "Aarrrghhhhhhhhh!"

"What the…?" Completely baffled, Amy took a step backwards.

"AarrggghhhhhhhhaaaahhhhhhhHHHHHHHHH! ZOMBIES!" Tails' battle cry turned into an ear splitting scream as he ran past Amy and down the hall screaming about zombie apocalypses. "ZOMBIES! HELP! WE'RE ALL GONNA DDIIIEEEE!"

Tails turned a corner and almost tripped in his haste. He could hear Amy screaming somewhere behind him. If only Tails could reach the kitchen's back door and get outside, then he could reach the _Tornado_ and escape in Africa to live a safe life in the shade of giant elephant poo. When Tails entered the kitchen, the sight made him stop cold. Behind him, Amy slammed into Tails with an "Ooff."

"W-what happened to you Sonic…?" Tails whispered almost shocked beyond words.

Amy picked herself up, shoved Tails aside, and answered for Sonic. "Charmy stabbed him. Sonic wants you to fix him."

"Who? Charmy or Sonic?"

Sonic actually laughed. "I doubt anyone could fix Charmy at this point, but that would be nice dream. I just want you to see if this serious or not."

Tails walked over to Sonic and grabbed his leg. Dissatisfied, Tails yanked on Sonic's leg and began poking at the wound, suddenly completely mesmerized.

Sonic would have fallen out of his chair if he didn't grab the table. "Whoa! Tails! Watch it!"

Tails continued poking the Sonic's knife wound. "Hmm… *poke**poke*…*poke* *poke* bleeds when I poke it… *poke**poke*…interesting response…*poke**poke* … … ӆ." Cream, who had been waiting for Amy and Tails' arrival in the kitchen, took the knife Charmy had used to stab Sonic and began to examine it in her hands. Tails grabbed the knife from her violently. "Give me that!" Cream jumped, then slinked away. Tails dropped Sonic's leg and began to examine the knife. "Hmm… shiny… How deep would you say, Sonic, that Charmy shoved this knife?"

"Oh, I wouldn't know…" Sonic whispered, his face pale from pain and blood loss. "He shoved it in with all of his might."

Tails gave the knife one last look. Then he shrugged. "How long have you been bleeding?"

"Oh… ten minutes now. Steady flow."

Tails began to pace and mutter, "If this continues at this pace in a half hour he could lose a significant amount of blood…he could pass out at any time, and after that…" Tails picked up Sonic's leg and resumed poking it with a small smile on his face. "… it can cause serious, serious damage…"

Sonic turned a pale shadier. "Stop… Tails…" But Tails was lost in his world.

Amy gasped. "What should we do?" Tails ignored her completely. "Tails? Tails!"

"What?"

Amy grabbed the other side of Sonic's leg and stared directly into Tails' eyes. "Stop. You're hurting him."

Tails smirked. "Yeah, right. Now leave me alone."

Furious, Amy pulled Sonic's leg closer to her despite Sonic's cries. "I. Said. Stop."

Equally as mad as Amy, Tails pulled Sonic's leg back to him. "And. I. Said. Leave. Me. Alone."

The two stared at each other silently for a moment. Cream, who knew what was going to happen next, yawned. Sonic cried out desperately, "No, guys please. D-don't even think about it. I'm still a living hedgehog here and I don't wanna d-"

At the same time Amy and Tails began tugging on Sonic's leg screaming at each other.

"Leggo!"

"No you zombie freak! Nrgh! He's mine!"

"I outta kill you just for that! Grr…!"

"Would you two STOP!"

Sonic gritted his teeth from pain. "You two are acting like babies!" Just then Amy gave a particularly hard tug and Sonic fell out of his seat and onto the floor with a jarring jolt.

"Oooowwwwwwwwwww! What the heck?! I can't believe… Augh! Oh my sweet Genesis… help me through this…" Sonic rubbed his thigh and fought against tears. Amy and Tails stood over him, their hands covered by their mouths and their eyes huge from shock.

Amy stuttered, "Gee… I-I'm sorry Sonic…"

Tails said, "I didn't mean for this to happen…"

"Yeah, well it did. You two better find a way to make up for all of this and stat!" Sonic proclaimed hotly. He continued to rub his thigh that bled and his thoughts drifted to this morning. He whispered, "All I wanted was just to watch some TV…" He continued to stare at his thigh in silence.

Cream stood by the doorway to the family room and had been watching Knuckles and the others during the fight between Amy and Tails. She remarked, "Knuckles shoved Espio."

Cream's comment broke Amy and Tails' silence. Amy asked Tails, "What should we do? What's wrong with Sonic?"

Tails frowned, thinking. "I…he… could actually be in shock. I, uh, hmm…" Tails drew in a deep breath collecting his thoughts. "I think we should take him to the hospital. They won't keep him long, and they'll probably ask how Sonic got a stab wound, but they'll certainty be able to help him."

Amy nodded her assent. She turned to Cream and said, "Now while we're gone I need you to watch over the rest of the guys and make sure they don't burn down the house or something."

Cream must not have heard Amy. "Knuckles threw Espio at the wall."

"Cream? …Cream? Oh never mind. Tails, let's go." Tails gently picked up Sonic's legs and Amy held Sonic under his armpits. Together they began heading down towards Tails' lab.

Cream turned around, confused. Then her eyes widened from shock. "You're… you're heading toward the lab. You're… leaving me here." Cream's mouth dropped. "No… no…No! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOO!"

Amy and Tails were already by the stairs with Sonic by the time Cream began screaming. Tails glanced behind him to look at Cream and instantly regretted it. Cream had a wild, panicked look to her eyes and tears were streaming down her cheeks. She was truly afraid of being left behind. Tails bit his lip. Without looking up Amy said, "Cream, we'll be back. We just need someone sane to watch over the others." Cream continued to sob. With her eyes shut, Amy asked, "Cheese… please watch over Cream."

Cream took this to mean that Amy and Tails were abandoning her to pack of wolves. It would be only a matter of time before she would be torn to pieces bit by bit. First the claws tear her up… then the arms being ripped off… the legs… the organs… Cream threw herself on the ground and began crying hysterically. "Noooo! Noooo! Please, noooo! Not last year! Not last year!" Tails shuddered. His morning was significantly different than what he planned for himself and he didn't even want to imagine how it could get worse.

…

Tails, Amy, and Sonic entered the garage. The _Tornado_ lay there waiting for them. Before Tails and Amy could let Sonic go, Sonic broke out of his shock and began screaming.

"Let me go right now! Who do you think you are? A rock? I said LET GO!"

Tails and Amy let go of Sonic and Sonic quietly cursed to himself. Tails headed over to the _Tornado_ and prepared it for takeoff. Meanwhile Amy began to patronize Sonic. She squatted beside Sonic as he rubbed his thigh. "It's okay, Sonic. You don't have to worry about a single thing. I'll protect you."

Sonic gave Amy a weird look, wondering if she was sincere. She was. …Creepy. "Uh… thanks, Amy."

Amy offered her hand. "Want up?"

Sonic took her hand and stood up. When Amy didn't let go of Sonic's hand, inwardly Sonic began to panic. Oh. My. Genesis. What if she never let go? "Amy… let go. Now."

Amy held Sonic's hand with both of hers. She stared down at it with a faint smile on her lips lost in thought. Sonic knew that look. With all of his might Sonic tried pulling his hand free, but Amy seemed to exert an unbelievable amount of strength without even trying, or for that matter, without even being aware she was doing so. It was like trying to arm wrestle a statue. "Tails!" Sonic cried. He didn't answer. Figures. He was stuck in a garage with a psychotic woman holding his hand with a grip of steel and a freak of a science geek that was too busy to care.

"Amy," Sonic said trying to keep panic out of his voice, "…let go. I didn't do anything to you."

Amy did the thing Sonic least expected. She looked up with him with tears in her eyes. When you made a woman cry and you didn't know why, you knew you were in trouble. When caught in a situation like this, you better start apologizing like crazy or you were doomed. Doomed to… who knows? You just know you didn't want to be the one to find out.

"I, uh, am totally sorry... and stuff. I, um, let go."

Amy sniffed. "I can hear the fear in your voice."

Sonic glanced around the room looking for a way out. "Who me? I, uh… no. No, no, no. Not me! I am totally not scared of you or anything."

Amy shook her head. "Don't deny it. It'll only make it worse."

That was it. Sonic was doomed. And when a defenseless animal was cornered, it ran. Sonic tried running, but Amy, and his hand, remained rooted to the spot. Amy continued to cry softly as Sonic continued to try to run for his life. It was _so_ creepy and Sonic was _so_ doomed. There was nothing more creepy or scary then when you're at the gates of hell and a woman is there crying over your soul. You try to run, but the woman holds your hand and you know you can't go anywhere. So you just scream. And scream. Then Amy began to gently pet his hand.

"Tails!" Sonic screamed.

Amy let out a sob. She pressed Sonic's hand to her tear stained cheek and sobbed. "I… I know it's hard, Sonic. I know you're in pain. But, trust me. Just breathe and you'll be OK! I promise…"

"Tails!" Sonic screamed again. Tails didn't answer. He could see the top of Tails' head right behind the _Tornado_. So close, yet so, so far. Sonic was dead. Dead. Desperately, trying to come up with a solution, Sonic shut his eyes. He could feel his inner gears in his mind working over time. That's it!

"Tails! Amy's acting like I'm in labor!"

Instantly, Tails' head popped up alert and disturbed. Spotting Sonic and Amy, Tails ran over with his wrench in hand in what appeared to be slow motion. He raised his hand over his head… pulled it back… brung it forward… and let it go.

The wrench squarely hit Amy's temple. Then it clattered noisily to the floor. Slowly, as though waking up from a trance, Amy rubbed her temple. "Ow." Then she realized that she was holding Sonic's hand. She gasped and blush crept up coloring her cheeks.

Sonic yanked his hand away with a stern glare. He shuffled over to behind Tails, keeping his glare steady at Amy. When no one said anything or moved, Sonic humphed, "Hmph."

Tails turned around to face Sonic. "Are… you okay, Sonic?"

Sonic continued to glare at Amy. "Hmph." He glanced at Tails, then resumed staring at Amy. "You asking _me_?"

"Uh … yeah."

"Hmph. Do we have to take _her_ along?"

"Uh… yeah." Silence. Tails sighed. He walked over to the _Tornado_ waving at Amy for her to follow. "Come on, Amy. Everything's ready."

"'Kay." Amy followed after.

Sonic turned to watch them, shocked. "But, but… why?" Sonic sank to his knees. Today was just beyond comprehending. Tears began to fall. "Why… why… why?"

Tails and Amy wordlessly dragged Sonic to the _Tornado_ and plopped him on board. Tails started up the engine. Sonic cried softly the entire way.

…

I think we need some more characters, don't you? And with Sonic out of the way, things are about to get even more crazy. As another disclaimer, I don't have any idea about the medical stuff behind being stabbed, so… if it doesn't make logical sense, I must have relied on Knuckles sense or Tails' logical outcomes. Yup. :) See you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

As promised enter Team Dark! For all those that love this team and have been wondering just how they will add to the mayhem that is Sonic's life, wait no longer! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, but I do own the story ideas. Although I do own quite a fair amount of Sonic plushies and the like from my childhood. They're almost as beat up as the characters in this story and that's just from a playing with them! And maybe throwing them across the room one too many times… Maybe reflecting on those days is what inspired this story. I mean, this story really did happen and it's in your best interest for your mental health to stop reading this story immediately.

…

Rouge rubbed her temples in a vain attempt to banish the headache she had. She had literally just returned home from a difficult mission to locate a man in Cairo that had information the Commander wanted. As soon as she arrived in Cairo, the stupid back up crew had said they located him in Siberia. And after landing in the middle of Siberia, they called her home saying they had received their information. Another fellow operative had beaten her to it… and was reported to have moved _like a shadow_. So after a partially warming conversation with the male she dreamed every night about, Rouge was left in an empty office wondering how this happened.

"I need a vacation…" Rouge muttered. Just then as if summoned by her words, the phone beside her rang. Rouge was almost afraid to touch it. What if it was another mission? She couldn't leave it hanging, so she picked it up. "…Hello?"

"Hey, Rouge. F-why-hi. I need you to come to Sonic's A-S-P-A. Got that? Don't go M-A-I or W-A-O-L on me, O-K? Because you're a X-I-P. B-W-T going T-O-B, let me know your E-A-T." The voice on the end snickered. "O-L-O."

Rouge groaned. He could be such an idiot. "You should really think about going to second grade."

Knuckles stopped snickering. "What?"

Rouge rolled her eyes. "Why?"

"Why what?" Knuckles asked.

Rouge smirked. "Exactly."

"What?"

"Knuckles, leave me alone. I don't have time to chat."

"Why?"

Rouge gripped the phone and despite her anger and annoyance, her voice was a smooth as silk, which of course, was more dangerous than her fury. "Knuckles. You have ten seconds to explain to me why you called, or I'll treat you to my poison nails."

"IcalledbecaueI'mreallyboredImeanIdon'tmeanthatlikeinthatwayitisjustIbrokejustabout-everythingatSonic'shouseandheistotallygoingtokillmeandhangmeandmurdermeandIuhmeanthat-weareallhereexceptSonicandthenerdandthefreaksoitison."

"What?"

"PARTY!" Knuckles shouted.

"What?" Rouge asked again this time with the phone away from her sensitive bat ears.

Knuckles sang, "Party. Party, party, party, party. …Party. Now. At Sonic's house. Bring the jerk and the robot with you."

"Now? But Thanksgiving is tomorrow you retard and I already told you Shadow wasn't coming. I haven't even been in contact with Omega."

"Come or I'll treat you to a dirty and cranky Master Emerald."

Rouge drew in an excited breath, almost giddy. "Did you say Master Emerald?" But Knuckles had already hung up. Quickly, Rouge dialed Shadow's number. "Shadow? You there? I need you to come to Sonic's house. Immediately. And find Omega."

Shadow huffed, "Oh, so now you're talking to me," referring to the argument they just had regarding Rouge's trip around the world. "Fortunately, I cannot submit to your whim as I have a very important _paper _that I am holding right now that might _pay_ to _check_ on."

"Well, that's too bad, hon. 'Cuz I just heard-"

"Did you just call me h-"

"-from Knuckles that Sonic is in a state of emergency and I just know he'll pay us handsomely if we help him out. All we have to do is come to Sonic's house. With Omega."

After long pause, Shadow said, "I don't care about money."

Rouge sighed, frustrated. "Look. Sonic, and I assume Tails and Amy, are not at Sonic's house."

"So?"

"Guess who invited themselves in?" There was no answer on Shadow's end, so Rouge continued, "We can either be party poopers, literally, and help Sonic, or we can have some fun for once and then be crash the party for Sonic. Or we can ignore this once in a lifetime opportunity. Your choice, but I know mine."

"Hrmm… I suppose this is better than finding out how much you're paid… I'll find Omega."

"Wait, what? Shadow! But how?" Shadow laughed, chuckled really, then hung up.

With a "Grr…," Rouge hung up. Shadow had better watch his shadow in the shadows, because shadow and his shadow and his shadow's shadow weren't going to be the only ones to move like a shadow in the shadows.

…

So because Sonic had broken the TV and everyone badly needed some form of entertainment, Knuckles randomly shoved Espio, but unknown to Knuckles, Espio had been shoved one too many times that day and we all know what that means…

"Fight, Fight!" Vector cried. Even Vector had woken up form fainting for this.

"Fight! Yeah, baby!" Like Charmy was one to talk.

Knuckles was unprepared when Espio shoved Knuckles down on the ground and began to punch Knuckles mercilessly, screaming something about honor and curse words. However Knuckles was prepared enough to throw Espio off of him (and evidently across the room) for Knuckles had been trained to fight. And so had Espio, now that Knuckles had the chance to think about it.

Espio flipped midair and bounced off the wall, causing several pictures to fall and blow up the table below the pictures in the process. Espio then, almost literally, flew towards Knuckles crying something obscene in Japanese as Knuckles screamed something obscene like a little girl.

"_But why are these two friends fighting each other to the death, you ask? Well, you see, it's a very simple question with a very simple answer." I stood up and everything froze. "It is because they are males." _

_I pulled a remote out of my breast pocket and pressed a button. A screen pulled down and a projector hummed as it projected images on the screen. I grinned. "And now you're wondering why the hell am I here?" I laugh. "I am the narrator of this piece. I can do whatever the hell I want, remember? It was I who thought it was appropriate to talk about Sonic's destiny. I thought the 'Earth's cute critters' part was especially heartwarming." I chuckled. "And it was I that decided the best way to showcase the events of Espio's morning with italicized text. And If I want to interrupt the show and explain something I can. For it is I that stands before you today." I leaned closer, smiling broadly and in humbling evil servant like way. "For I am… Narrator." _

_With another press of the button, the projector projected an image of a family of Sonic-like cavemen (or cavehedgehogs. It's kinda hard to tell as both have really long and hairy appendages and jaws that protrude. Even the woman and child.). I also grabbed a twelve foot stick from the same breast pocket and pointed to the man holding a club, presumably the father of the family shown, and explained, "From the beginning of time men have fought of over things. It's their nature. It's in their blood. These cave whatevers fight over any number of things. Women, their territory, lunch money for dinosaur's meat, which person would look the funniest with a booger wedgie. Later when some half wit invented weapons they argued which hair is the blondest. Dumb $$es._

"_Anyway as I was saying… what? So what if I look like Wes Weasley?" Narrator said suddenly sounding like_ _Wes Weasley. "I'm the Narrator! Be glad I'm not selling you anything, I-I mean… Moving on."_

_The father/cavehedgehog/caveman on the screen grew incredibly angry from the Narrator's insults. He defied all pictures and projection as he raised his club and rendered the Narrator unconscious. The Narrator fell to the floor with a "Guhh…". With a smile on the caveman's face everything faded away… into the complete pandemonium at Sonic's house. _

At the last second Knuckles turned and ran. Espio landed on his feet and slid, smashing more furniture in the process.

"Aaaaaaahhhh! Ahhh! Ahhhhhhh! Eeeeeeeeeee! Heeeellllpppppp!" Knuckles screamed as he ran down the hallway, the walls, and the ceiling in a circular motion. Espio chased after Knuckles hot in pursuit. Vector and Charmy followed them as well screaming gleefully about blood and popcorn.

Knuckles knew there was only one way that could save him now. The trick he pulled on Shadow when Shadow was chasing after Knuckles in Cairo and then Siberia. That was the last time he was showing Shadow any of his photoshoped fat Maria eating donuts trading cards. Knuckles ran up to the open doorway and braced himself against the frame. "Stop!" Everyone behind him stopped. "Look down!" Everyone behind Knuckles looked down. "None of you are wearing any underwear!" Everyone gasped.

Knuckles took this opportunity to kick backwards at Espio. Hard. With a shuddering breath, Espio fell to his knees. Knuckles turned around and punched Espio in his gut. With all of his might. Espio collapsed to the ground. Unmoving. As silent as the grave.

Vector and Charmy stared at Knuckles in disbelief. A popcorn kernel fell from Vector's open mouth. (It is unknown if they were shocked about what Knuckles did to Espio or the fact that none of them had any underwear.) The silence lasted for several seconds. Then Charmy said, "Cool." (It is unknown if he was referring to what Knuckles did to Espio or the fact that none of them had any underwear.)

Knuckles replied, "I thought so." (It is unknown if he was referring to what Knuckles did to Espio or the fact that none of them had any underwear.) Knuckles stepped over Espio then paused. He stepped on Espio and walked past Vector and Charmy into the family room. "Come on. Let's find something else to entertain us."

Vector said, "Okay!" And the two followed Knuckles without any regard for their possibly dead friend.

Ten minutes later and there was a particularly disastrous and damaging search in Sonic's and Tails' bedroom for something to entertain the bored and nothing to lose trio. Collectively, the damage was two broken and gone through drawers, countless of smashed or broken unpatented inventions, at least a dozen doodled on blueprints, money found and eaten, three stained walls (don't ask), dozens of old sentimental toys packed away in closets thrown on the floor and broken including Tails' original model for the _Tornado_, pictures smashed, and yeah… you get the picture. All in ten minutes.

Knuckles, Vector, and Charmy be-bopped to music blaring from Sonic's new stereo. But after another ten minutes Knuckles realized his party consisted of only three people. So he called Rouge and told her to come and bring friends. While waiting for them to come, Knuckles surveyed the mess that he had made. To ease his conscience, Knuckles threw out any food that was on the floor and shoved the rest of the food, no matter what it was, in the fridge and oven. Knuckles walked away smiling. This took up the better part of the next hour and by that time…

"Visitors!" Charmy cried. "Coming!" He made a beeline to the doorway. (Ha, ha, ha, ha…) "What?" Charmy asked confused, when he opened the door. "What are_ you _guys doing here?"

Out of nowhere Knuckles comes charging up to Charmy, grabbed him, whispered in Charmy's ear, "None of your beeswax," and threw Charmy aside like a doll.

"Ahhhhhh….!" Charmy cried as he flew through the air.

Knuckles ignored Charmy of course. He welcomed Team Dark with a bow and a smile. "Come on in. The party's just getting started."

After throwing some glances, Rouge walked past Knuckles. She stopped when she saw Espio on the floor and drew a sharp breath in, her eyes wide, but after a pause, she continued on into the living room. Shadow stayed put. "I do not like the looks of this. I'm not going in."

Omega agreed. "I CAME HERE BECAUSE I WAS TOLD THAT I COULD BLOW THINGS UP AND BLAME IT ON KNUCKLES. BUT THIS PLACE ALREADY LOOKS BLOWN UP."

Knuckles frowned. Blame it on who…? Oh well. If something bad happened they could always just blame it all on Charmy. No one would argue. Omega began to turn and leave.

"Hey, wait! Don't leave!" Knuckles shouted.

"WHY NOT?"

"Because… because we have milkshakes."

"MILKSHAKES…" Omega spun his head around and changed his form to be on wheels. That way, he was smaller. He moved forward smashing holes into the side of the wall adjacent to the door. Omega's head continued to spin as he repeated, "MILKSHAKES…" There was a gut wrenching crunch as Omega rolled over Espio. "MILKSHAKES… MILKSHAKES…" Omega was going to be drunk even before he was going to get addicted to those milkshakes.

Shadow stayed rooted to the spot with a deep scowl fixed his face. Knuckles looked him over. What could he bait Shadow with? Knuckles chuckled, "Hey Shadow, we have cookies." Knuckles snorted. "You know? Dark side? Cookies." Then an idea dawned onto him. A smile appeared on Knuckles' face. It would probably kill him, but it would be worth it.

"Hey Shadow… we also have some fat Maria trading car-"

With one quick motion Shadow punched Knuckles in the gut. It felt like a ten ton wall slammed into his stomach. Breathing was impossible. Shadow's breath was warm and smelled of death as Shadow hissed, "Mention her again and I swear on my life I will kill you without a second thought. So maybe you should start thinking and have some first thoughts."

Shadow left Knuckles trying to gasp for air. Just as Knuckles thought he was in the clear and Shadow wasn't going to bother him, Shadow spun and kicked Knuckles upside the head. Knuckles slammed into the wall and what breath Knuckles had left him. His head throbbed, his ribs were bruised, and his stomach couldn't expand without pain. Shadow entered the living room leaving Knuckles alone.

Finally.

Knuckles slid down against the wall, holding his ribs. He tiled his head back, closing his eyes, and exhaled. Alone. Sweet blessed relief. When Knuckles opened his eyes a familiar bleeding, purple shadow stood over him cracking his knuckles. There was a glint of revenge in his eyes.

This _wasn't_ going to be pretty.

Did Knuckles mention how his day was crappy? Well let him reiterate.

Today was worse than crappy.

Today was the day he was going to die.

…

Not so much action or destruction in this short chapter, but in the next there will be more I promise! It's just that after this chapter the events begin to pick up and it's best that I don't separate the action and destroy the flow by ending chapters in awaked places. I realize the narrator in the beginning is very strange and out of place in the Sonic universe, but I hope his insert in the chapter will shed some light on the subject (If you don't know who Wes Weasley is I suggest you google him and watch a video starring him immediately). Of course, all won't be revealed until the end if your sanity survives that long.

How many of Knuckles poorly used acronyms did you understand? Did you figure out that the italicized words of paper, pay, check, and the long pause before saying he didn't care about referred to Shadow somehow obtaining Rouge's pay check? And best of all, apparently the GUN commander wanted Rouge to chase down Knuckles to obtain his photoshoped fat Maria eating donuts trading cards? Very heartless for Knuckles to have created, but it seems that not even Maria is above the madness of this story, er, event.

Even more characters add to the mix as we start the journey toward the climax of the story! (aka the telling of this tragic and horrific event) Keep reading for the best parts of the story (aka the telling of this tragic and horrific event)!

If you liked this story at all or it made you laugh at any point then it would really mean a lot to me if you left a review. Thank you very much.


	5. Chapter 5

I profusely apologize for the long wait for this chapter. I had three tests to study for last week and a paper that I had to write this weekend. I won't let the wait for any more chapters go longer than a week, I promise. As I explained last chapter the action is starting to pick up! Maybe this story will end sooner than I originally thought… Anyway, enjoy!

…

After a great many struggles, Knuckles repeatedly smashed Espio's head into the bathroom mirror so hard that Espio forgot everything that had happened since this morning and a few other choice memories. Rouge couldn't believe how relieved Knuckles was. And then to top it off, Knuckles was acting all chummy to Espio. With his arm around Espio's shoulders, Knuckles weaved a tale of why Espio was bleeding upside the head and couldn't remember anything.

"You don't need to worry about anything, Es. As soons I all saw those rainbow pooping flying llamas, I knew the perfect solution."

Espio, who obviously had a concussion, believed everything Knuckles said. "Were the llamas blue? I love the color blue. I really, really, I mean really hope there were blue."

"Uh… yeah! Of course, Espio. I mean who ever heard of rainbow pooping flying llamas that weren't blue?" Espio smiled. Rouge glared at Knuckles.

Espio asked Knuckles, "So when they kidnapped me, did they take me to the house of gumdrop candies in the sky?"

"Uh… no. I, uh… yeah."

Tears began to fill up in Espio's eyes. "Are you sure? Then *sniff* where did they take me?"

"I-It doesn't matter. What matters is that I found you and you're… 'alright'."

"Okay…"

Rouge shook her head. This day was just getting better and better. Charmy, who was examining a broken vase, exclaimed, "Hey! I know what we can do! We can go have fun in Tails' lab!"

Knuckles steered Espio to the stairs leading down into Tails' lab passing Cream, who sat in the corner rocking herself, softly crying. "Sounds good to me."

Espio clapped his hands and nodded, smiling. Vector joined the line grooving to the miraculously still playing stereo. Covered with splatters of milkshakes, Omega appeared behind Rouge and Shadow and muttered, "MILKSHAKES…" Rouge sighed and went downstairs with the rest of the gang.

There everyone stood shocked. The place was huge. Bigger than five football fields. And… all of it white. Machine of all sorts of sizes and functions were put on display.

Vector's jaw dropped open. "W-wow…"

Espio frowned. "I don't see any llamas or candy…"

Charmy flew forward all aglow. "This place is awesome! Look at all this fun stuff I can destroy!" Charmy began to poke and fiddle with everything in sight. Quickly he disappeared.

Rubbing his chin, Knuckles studied the inventions in turn. "Ooh! Shiny!" Knuckles skedaddled. Soon everyone else dispersed each one playing with a separate invention. Rouge, not particularly impressed by what she saw, decided to walk around aimlessly. Shouts of glee crashes of destruction were heard from all corners of the lab.

Soon Rouge bumped into Knuckles and Charmy. A sign in front of the machine they stood in front of read, "Time and Dimension Teleporter. Do Not Touch."

"Cool!" Charmy cried. He pressed the big red button.

"You stupid moron!" Knuckles said, angrily. "I wanted to press it!"

Sparks flew and gears moved as the machine crackled to life. After thirty seconds of an impressive fireworks display, the door hissed open. Steam poured out masking the identities of the shadows inside. Knuckles, Charmy, and Rouge gasped as they saw…

…Silver and Blaze kissing. Upon seeing they had an audience, Silver screamed and jumped in Blaze's arms. Then Silver chuckled and puckered up his lips at Blaze. Angry, Blaze dropped him.

"Ewwww!" Charmy made a face. "Disgusting!"

Knuckles' shoulders slumped. "Aww… I wanted a pet dinosaur."

Rubbing his butt, Silver asked, "Where am I?"

Knuckles answered, "We're in Tails' lab looking at stuff. Wanna join?"

"Sure," Silver replied. "I got nothing better to do. Right, Blaze?" Blaze rolled her eyes but accepted Silver's hand. The two followed Knuckles and Charmy deeper into the lab.

"So… where are we again?" Silver asked Knuckles.

Knuckles put his arm around Silver's shoulders as they continued walking. "You see this is a secret base built by Barack Obama and his 53rd girlfriend way, way, way back in 1023 AD."

"Awesome! Did they were togas?"

Knuckles grinned. "You know it. They used this base to create all sorts of magical, uh… blue flying unicorns so they could use them to fight the terrorists that blew up Hawaii in 1812."

"Dude, that's stinkin' awesome! I can't wait to see them!" said Silver squealing like a girl.

"Ah, but there was a catch. They could only use them to fight on Saturdays."

"So what did they do?"

"On every other day of the week the magical unicorns ate everything in sight and pooped two of it. So now there are trillions of Barack Obamas and Barack Obama's 53rd girlfriends that watch people as they sleep. One of them is now the president."

Rouge turned around and walked the complete opposite direction. She had more than her fair share of Knuckles today.

…

Charmy, bored with listening to Knuckles talk about Obamas riding vomiting ogre dragons attacking Merlin's castle, left Knuckles and Silver. Blaze had left some time earlier when Knuckles told Silver of the time Obama the 2.34 x 1023456 and his trillionth 53rd girlfriend met a jaguar that could travel through time by chomping on its tail.

Combing through the racks of spare machine parts, Charmy found Vector talking to Blaze. Being who he was, Charmy decided to eavesdrop.

Vector, blushing, asked Blaze, "You…you know Cream, right?"

"Yeah… why? Is she here?"

"She's somewhere… I think. I, uh, thought I heard someone sobbing earlier, but that was shortly after I woke up from being unconscious and watched Knuckles and Espio beating the crap out of each other and there was blood and popcorn and something 'bout ponies so… I, uh could have been wrong …yeah."

Blaze's face was impossible to describe. After a long (and awkward) pause Blaze turned and called, "Silver…? We need to leave. …Silver? Come here!"

Quick as lightning, Vector moved to block Blaze's way with his body. "Not that it matters. I was… just lying. It was a joke. Ha, ha. Anyways I was wondering if you knew Cream's mom…"

Blaze screamed, "Silver!"

Vector panicked and shouted, "No, no, no! You don't need him! Just answer the question!" Blaze continued to scream. And so did Vector. "No! Shut up! I'm just asking a question!"

"Ssiiillllvvvvveeeeeerrrrrrr!"

Completely desperate, Vector grabbed Blaze, covered her mouth, and with ran off Blaze kicking the entire way and Vector yelling, "Just answer the d*** question!"

Charmy flew from out behind a shelf watching them go. "Cool. Vector kidnapped Blaze. Glad I didn't miss that."

With his soul light at the prospect of finding more adventure before the day was through, Charmy wafted up into the kitchen. And when one is in the kitchen, one eats. Duh. Never mind that Charmy ate enough food for five hippos in the space of ten minutes earlier that morning. When Charmy checked the fridge, all the food was mashed up all in one gigantic blob that like oozed out onto the floor. "Eww…" With that, Charmy slammed the door shut and food learned how to fly. Flying past the cupboards and the dishwasher searching for more food, Charmy stopped at the oven. A horrible smell was radiating from it. A quick look into the oven revealed more horrible mashed up stuff that once upon a time resembled food. Charmy again slammed it shut. Thinking that the only food in the house was either in the oven and the refrigerator and how he just couldn't _not_ eat… Charmy set the oven to 500 degrees and left. Without a second thought.

…

The doctors, upon seeing the wound, were of course very shocked and insisted no walking, but as that would have been a major blow to pride, that is, sitting in a wheelchair, they escaped through a window. Of course, had the doctors known all of the wounds that they could have developed from doing such a stunt, they would have been very shocked and had a blow to their pride.

"Remind me never to go hospital," Sonic told Tails.

"Agreed," Tails replied. He pressed a button.

Amy shielded her eyes and squinted out into the horizon. "Do you feel better, Sonic?"

"Hmph." Sonic could have said a lot of things to that ridiculous question, but at that point he wasn't saying anything to anyone anymore. Other than his comment to Tails, of course. Clouds roared on by.

"When will we arrive?" Amy asked.

Tails checked a screen. "At this current pace… about 5 minutes." Amy stretched her legs and groaned.

After several minutes of silence had passed by, Tails voiced his concern, though it was shared by everyone. "I wonder what shape the house will be in…"

"Grr. Shut up, Tails." Sonic said, breaking his vow of silence for a second time.

"I'm not yelling or screaming about running into cliffs, am I?" Tails muttered to himself.

"What?"

"Never mind."

Another long pause. Sonic asked himself (or was it told himself?) "We're all crazy, aren't we…?" No one answered.

Five minutes flew by and the trio landed. Much to all of their amazement, the house was still standing. In fact, Sonic was stunned. "No… no way."

Amy and Tails glanced at each other worried. Sonic walked toward the house slowly as though hypnotized. Tails and Amy followed close behind, out of fear of the unknown. They both wanted to run, but they knew they couldn't. Their curiosity of how in the world that the house was still standing and what they might find inside prevented Amy and Tails from leaving. Curiosity killed the cat after all. They might all die too. A small part of Sonic, Tails, and Amy hoped so.

Sonic stepped onto the door step first. The door, of course, and part of the surrounding wall were long gone. The house beyond was quiet. So… quiet… quiet as the grave. In fact if one strained their ears they might have been able to hear the sound of a girl crying… crying over the dead. Despite this, Sonic smiled a huge smile. A quiet house meant death. And death meant no friends. And no crazy friends meant… who knows? Dreams that seemed impossible to Sonic, such as even the tiny, small, microscopic dream of relaxing, might become true. Sonic laughed gleefully at the thought. Like that'll happen. But he wanted it so, so badly…

Sonic walked inside with Tails and Amy behind him. Tails and Amy silently surveyed all the destruction of… of everything but Sonic seemed to barely see it. His eyes just skipped on past it. A seemingly impossible task to Tails and Amy. The destruction was omnipresent and omnipotent… a constant reminder… Sweating from fear, Tails and Amy just pleaded and begged inside their heads that this was the worse that was inside the house. The quiet… and dead house…

…

**"Bbbuuuuurrrrrpppppp!**

That was a good cheeseburger." Vector smiled. Charmy agreed. They had found the half eaten cheeseburger in the dumpster right below a window in Tails' personal and underground room. It looked bored and sad to Charmy as it just sat there on top of the trash pile. It looked like it was there for ages and ages just waiting for some people to set it free from its green and purple and whiteness of itself onto the next world. So Charmy pointed it out to Vector and the two spilt it between them. They chowed down on the so called feast.

The two of them had seen (and broke-"accidently" of course) all that was worth it in Tails' lab. The two were on their way upstairs together.

SMASH!

Vector and Charmy screamed and turned around. There on the ground was Knuckles. Unmoving.

Vector prodded him with his foot. Knuckles still didn't move. Tentatively, Charmy flew toward Knuckles and hovered over him. They both paused waiting.

"He smells of rotting fish," Charmy commented. Vector nodded.

With a sudden jerk, Knuckles moved. "Aahhh! Charmy cried and flew behind Vector. Knuckles stood up, but not on his own accord. His arms, legs, and head hung uselessly. A purple glow surrounded Knuckles as he floated.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Vector screamed. He crossed his knees.

After a creak and a sickening groan, Knuckles' head spun a full 360, a fact made more interesting by watching Knuckles' dreadlocks spin. Slowly the purple glow faded and Knuckles stood on his feet. "Whooo… I should stop drinking weird stuff." Knuckles rolled his head. He put his hands on his back and pushed his hips forward, stretching. "That was an adventure, that's for sure…" Knuckles muttered. He shook his head. "Never again…"

Vector and Charmy's eyes were as big as saucers as they watched Knuckles come back from the dead. Terrified, Vector asked, "N-n-n-never a-again w-what... at?"

Knuckles frowned and shrugged in a nonchalant way. "Never again I'm gonna kiss her, that's for sure. Ya know?"

Vector shook his head slightly then nodded vigorously. "Uh huh uh huh uh huh."

Charmy asked, "Kissed who?"

"Who do you think? And then guess what she had the nerve to do?" Knuckles demanded.

"She started getting all pissy and left," Knuckles continued without waiting for the others to respond. "Then she went a-crying to Shadow and started to kiss him and then Shadow started getting pissy…" Knuckles shook his head again. "Never again, I'll tell ya…" Knuckles picked his ear.

Vector frowned at the ground trying to hide his guilt. Vector muttered, "You… you shouldn't have messed with the love potion, Charmy."

"Why? Besides you were the one to point it out and said it would be a good idea to dump it all on everyone even when the instructions said to only use a drop-"

"Yeah, yeah, shut up."

Knuckles turned to face them. "He pointed at them and asked, "So what were yas gonna do?"

Vector shrugged. "I don't know. We were heading upstairs to get some food."

Knuckles walked up to Vector and Charmy and put his arms around them. "Sounds great to me. Let's go. Oh, but I justed remembered. I put all the food in the oven."

Charmy nodded. "Yeah. I know." Knuckles and Vector stared at him.

"How do you know?" Knuckles asked.

"I know because the food's cooking."

"Ah." Knuckles and Vector nodded approvingly all smiles. "Let's go, then. Food is a-waiting!"

…

"I can't remember what I was just doing… Can you Shadow?"

Shadow turned the complete opposite direction. It was a long time before he said, "…Hmph."

"Okay then, Shadow. Be that way," Rouge muttered.

Omega came plopping his feet and his head spinning. "I'M BORED. UNLIKE OTHER PEOPLE HERE I HAVE A RESPECT FOR MACHINES AND WOULDN'T DESTROY THEM UNLESS THEY ARE ATTACKING ME OR BELONG TO EGGMAN. LET'S GET OUT OF HERE OR AT LEAST UPSTAIRS WHERE I CAN DESTROY WHAT IS STILL LEFT."

"…Hmph. I agree. Let's get out of here-"

"SHADOW… YOUR CHEEKS ARE RED. ARE YOU EMBRASSED?"

Shadow frowned severely at Omega. "You are mistaken."

"NEGATIVE. YOUR CHEEKS ARE DEFINITELY RED. THAT'S TO BE EXPECTED I SUPPOSED AFTER KISSING R-"

"W-what?!" Rouge gasped.

"Omega, shut the h*ll up!"

Silence. "… LET'S GO UPSTAIRS." Omega clomped the way to the stairs. After hesitating a bit, Shadow followed after. Rouge just stood there trying to understand, but soon gave up and headed toward the stairs as well.

…

The stairs that Knuckles, Vector, and Charmy used led directly to the kitchen. To them, they won't have it any other way, but only if they knew…

The kitchen was on fire.

The three of them just stood there in shock with open jaws, bugged out eyes, and twitching limbs. Knuckles was the first to collect his wits. He wheeled on Charmy and yelled, "You stinking moron! How the heck did this happen?!"

Charmy pushed the tips of his two index fingers together looking guilty. "I, uh… just wanted some food… I don't know how to use the oven…"

"You butthead! Go put it out now!"

Vector looked up at the ceiling. "Speaking of which why didn't the fire alarm go off?" The fire alarm fell from the ceiling broken. With smoke coming out of it.

"That answered my question."

"Fix this!"

"Geez, Knuckles! Okay!" Charmy flew off.

Vector and Knuckles stood there waiting. The fire in the kitchen only spread more and more and grew hotter. Vector and Knuckles were both sweating profusely when Knuckles asked, "Is there anything of value that we should salvage?"

Vector paused thinking. "Anything that was worth it we broke."

Knuckles watched the leaping flames that consumed the table, the cabinets, and whatever food that was left inside. "That's what I thought."

After a pause Vector asked, "Are we going to die?"

Knuckles frowned. They might. In all fairness they should have already been dead. "If we don't die tonight, this will haunt us for the rest of our lives."

Vector watched the flames. "That's what I thought."

…

The house is on fire! Ahh! I realize that this may seem a little cliché, but I wrote this when I was younger and I had never heard that at parties people do stupid things and catch the house on fire. Since there was some confusing parts in the chapter, let me explain. In case you didn't realize who the black and blue and purple shadow standing over Knuckles was, it was Espio. That's why this chapter starts out with Knuckles and Espio fighting. How Knuckles was able to win this round against Espio is something that I, a friend of the narrator, has no idea. The paragraph about doctors was about Sonic and the doctor's suggestion that Sonic should be in a wheelchair (Again, medically this story follows Knuckles' sense. :) ). As that would have been a major blow to Sonic's pride, he jumps out of the window. Tails, Amy, and Sonic are flying in the Tornado on the way home. And Sonic telling Tails to shut up and Tails' reply, "I'm not yelling or screaming about running into cliffs, am I" is a reference to the Sonic OVA movie, in which Sonic tells Tails to shut up while Tails is about to run into a cliff. The scene is pretty funny so I suggest you watch it. Kudos and chocolate chip cookies if you understood the reference without having to be told. There are some times when I read the story on Thanksgiving year after year to my brother and I forget what Tails is referring to.

Next chapter: So the house is on fire! How will Sonic react? How will Tails react to his lab being blown up? What happened to Blaze? How will everyone escape the burning building? All this and more craziness in the next chapter!

WHAOH, thank you for your review. I'm so glad you are enjoying reading this (though the narrator isn't happy :) ). I'm afraid, that I don't know what SMG4 is, so if you want to know if I have watched it, either private message me or leave another review explaining what it is and how I can watch it in the event that I haven't watched it. I would have PM you myself, except that I am new to and don't know how to or if PM is actually done around here…

Please review! I don't care at all what you say, all I ask is that you are polite. Thank you so much for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

And here is the promised and (hopefully) awaited chapter! Just how is everyone supposed to escape from the burning house? Well, let's not wait any longer shall we?

Edited 5/19/15: To fix the abrupt ending of chapter 7 and beginning chapter 8 that occurred because I was brain dead from studying for tests I have edited the chapters. I have moved a scene from the beginning of chapter 7 to chapter 6, and combined chapter 8 with chapter 7, deleting the redundant chapter 8. I have also edited my author notes in the three chapters. No scenes have been deleted (some minor edits have been done though). Sorry for my mistake and any inconvenience it has caused!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this piece, but I have taken the liberty to twist their personalities to the point where they are barely recognizable as the characters they're supposed to be.

…

Sonic, Amy, and Tails were in the living room when Sonic smelled it. Smoke. All three of them froze hoping against hope that it wasn't true. At that moment Charmy came zooming in screaming, "Ffirreee!"

With neck breaking speed, Sonic grabbed Charmy by the neck out of the air and began to choke him. Shoving Charmy into Sonic's face until they were inches apart, Sonic asked angrily, "Did you cause this?" Charmy couldn't answer even if he wanted to.

"Sonic, no!" Tails cried as he ran up to Sonic. "Let him go!"

"Why?" Sonic said turning his head a gross 270 degrees to see Tails who was behind him.

Everyone was thrown to the ground as the oven exploded in the kitchen. It shook the entire house as though there was an earthquake. The flames began to lick the doorway to the living room. Sonic propped himself up in time to see Charmy grab the blanket on the couch and fly towards the kitchen. "Charmy, no! That won't work!"

If you didn't notice, Charmy is very small. He's also a six-year-old. Charmy flailed the blanket at the fire as hard as he could but he only succeeded in getting the blanket on fire.

"Charmy, you moron! STOP!" Sonic cried.

For a long second or two, Charmy stared at the blanket in his hands. It wasn't until the flames brushed his hands did Charmy scream. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Charmy back peddled and flew through the living room with the fiery blanket right behind him.

Tails and Amy stood up just in time for the blanket to slam into their faces. Sonic dove to the ground, the blanket soaring above him. Amy, the smart one, immediately dropped to the ground and began to roll. Tails, the dumb one, totally freaked. Sonic couldn't see Tails, but heard his screams fade father away into the house.

"Tails!" Sonic shouted. He turned his head to see that the couch and the broken furniture laying on the floor caught on fire. Sonic swore loudly. "All I wanted was to watch some #$%^&amp; TV!"

In a normal situation the first and foremost thing that should have been on Sonic's mind was locating his friends and bringing them to safety. After what was happen today-and what happening now-Sonic didn't give a crap if his friends burned to death. Besides, at the rate the fire was spreading it would be just enough if Sonic got out alive. Sonic only knew a few of the locations of his friends and a good percentage of them were missing in action. From now on everyone was on his or her own.

…

A certain animal awoke to the sound of nearby explosions. The explosions were caused by machines catching fire and blowing up. After a pause the animal sat up slowly. He or she could only remember a few choice things about his or her life. The figure heard the explosions but it didn't register. So as the entire lab was exploding around him or her, he or she just looked at his or her hand trying to remember… A part of the wall behind him or her smashed into his or her head knocking him or her a full 30 yards. He or she should have definitely been killed instantly or at least knocked unconscious, but instead… a miracle occurred. The creature stood up, overjoyed, and jumped up and down screaming at the unseen skies, "I remember! I remember! IIIII REMEMBBBBEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRR!" The creature stopped abruptly and looked down at his fist. "I'm gonna kill that-"

The ceiling collapsed on the creature covering him or her completely in rock and rubble never to be heard from again.

…

Omega was trying to somehow fit onto the stairs leading upstairs. Shadow and Rouge yelled impatiently at him in a vain attempt for him to go faster. They had smelt smoke earlier and were trying desperately to get out with no results. Omega, Shadow, and Rouge had been trying to go upstairs for nearly a half hour and all of their tempers were shot. They already visited the staircase they used earlier to get down here, but the stairs had collapsed under Omega's one thousand pound frame. There was another rumored stairwell in Tails' personal lab, but that was on the other side of lab, behind a titanium door, and password protected. If the three were forced to find that stairwell Shadow would have a heart attack.

"Move it, Omega! Or I'll throw you up there!"

Omega tried for the fifteenth time to go up the stairs sideways. A stair broke. "I'M TRYING BUT IF YOU REALLY WANT TO THROW ME UP THERE, GO AHEAD. IN FACT PLEASE DO. THEN I DON'T HAVE TO BE AROUND TO WITNESS ANOTHER MAKE OUT SESSION WITH ROUGE."

Needless to say, Shadow was ticked. Instead of admitting to his desire to crawl into a hole and die, Shadow lunged at Omega.

Omega spun his head around. "FOR THE LOVE OF…" Omega grabbed Shadow's face midair. Omega spun his torso still holding Shadow, and let him go. Shadow collided into Rouge and the two went flying across the lab. It would be up to them to find a way out.

Omega laughed. He turned and put his foot down on the next stair. The stair broke.

"D*** IT."

Then the entre stairwell fell apart in cloud of dust and wood.

"SCREW THIS." Omega raised his arm as his rocket propelled feet took off. He punched through ceiling and the next. If only there were more milkshakes in the world there wouldn't be this mess.

…

Vector and Knuckles still stood waiting for Charmy. The fire was practically in their faces. Knuckles knew that no matter what, he would stand there and wait for Charmy. It would be the only good thing that he had done today. Vector didn't think so.

"Uh… Knuckles?"

"Yes, Vector?"

"Shouldn't we, uh, go?"

"You go ahead, Vector. I'm waiting for Charmy."

Vector looked at Knuckles with deep veneration in his eyes. "I… I have a confession."

Knuckles nodded, still facing the fire. "Okay."

"I… I love Cream's mom."

"That's nice, Vector."

"And… I don't know her name."

"…"

Vector cleared his throat. It was getting increasing dry. "Do you have any confessions?"

"I have no regrets."

Vector nodded. "I'll remember that. I hope. …Bye." With that Vector ran off at the speed of sound.

Knuckles stood with his arms crossed staring down at the fire. It was just him, the fire, and Knuckles' fiery spirit in his heart that would never die even if Knuckles' body did.

…

Amy stopped rolling after a swift kick from Sonic to the ribcage. Before Amy could yell at him, Sonic was gone. Amy's eyelashes, eyebrows, and part of her hair were gone. She whimpered and gingerly touched her forehead. She wondered briefly when everything went wrong. But there was no time for that. The fire was all over the room and if she didn't hurry, the flames would consume every way out. Since the front door was the closest, she ran that way. Charmy must have come this way with his flaming blanket because the entire doorless door frame were on fire. Amy heard a loud creaking noise. She snapped her head up just in time to see a support beam of the house was falling down on top of her!

"AAAHHH!" Amy screamed as she dove backwards. The beam smashed behind her, blocking the front door with a roaring fire. Amy picked herself up and hugged her knees. She had almost died. This was by far the scariest night of her life. She choked back a sob. More creaking sounds scared Amy out of her hysterical state and propelled her up the stairs.

Upstairs everything was aflame. Amy covered her mouth and nose with her arm as she stumbled forward looking for a window. Using what breath she had she screamed, "Help! Somebody!" No one answered. Or no one cared.

Amy burst into Sonic's room. There! A window was on the opposite wall of Sonic's bed. And it wasn't on fire! Amy was about to run towards it when the floor exploded. She was knocked back and only barely caught a glimpse of flying red metal smashing through the ceiling. After taking a few moments to regain her breath, Amy stood up and examined the two holes. One below and one above to the roof. The rubble from the ceiling blocked the window and the hole in the roof was too high to jump to. The dresser, the highest object in the room, was totally destroyed. Amy wiped off the sweat from her forehead. She was going to die here. Alone. She crumpled to her knees and sobbed. A stray little flame flickered in her face, then winked out. It reminded Amy of Tikal, the most magical person Amy had ever met. …Magical.

Amy stood up with a new goal stuck in her mind and a new strength in her limbs. She gripped her piko piko hammer in her hands. Amy took a few steps back then ran forward. She slammed her hammer into the ground and catapulted herself upwards-toward freedom. This was it! She was going to make it! She was going to live! She was gonna wake up from this cursed nightmare!

Amy spun head over heels in the air. She was so close, so very, very close! She reached up her arm and felt the night air on her fingertips…

While Amy's arm made it, the rest of her didn't. Amy's face smashed into the side of the ceiling. She briefly felt the sensation of falling before blacking out.

…

Blaze was trapped. And try as she might, she couldn't get out. She was stuck there, alone, cold, and wet, just wishing it all to be over. She never dreamed in her wildest imagination that she would be kidnapped while visiting Sonic's house during what was supposed to be a date with Silver. She had no way out and she was certain that once the fire reached her she would explode. Literally.

Not to mention that she barely fit in there. Blaze had to hug her knees to her chest and push down on her head as much as she could. On her back. She had been stuck in that position for over two hours. All she could hear was the loud sound of her panicked breathing and water dripping on her shoulder. And the smell has horrendous. The place reeked of moldy detergent. In this position Blaze couldn't see outside very well and only out of the corner of her eye. She knew about the fire because she smelt it. Now she was just waiting… for her amazing savior, or her fast approaching death.

Much to her surprise Blaze heard beeping from above her. She thought she was going insane. But she heard it again. Blaze tried to move but couldn't. Then she heard the sound of a door opening above her. Filled with desire of being freed Blaze tried to stand up to escape. A red ribbon floated in followed by a ton of white powder. Then the lid was shut. Blaze mewed in protest, gagging.

The sound of beeping stopped from above. There was a long silence before a deep voice asked, "Is that… a cat in there?"

Blaze tried to reply but ended up hacking. She tried to see who it was but all she saw was the color blue. And the flames half way across the room.

"It IS a cat in there! WTH? What are you doing in there?"

Blaze rubbed her eyes as best as she could while trying to place the voice with a person. She couldn't. Still the flames approached ever closer…

"I'm trying to wash my ribbon, thank you very much, you #$#! I would appreciate you leaving. Now."

Blaze strained to move her head as much as she could. She saw that the flames were almost right behind the person talking to her. He or she was very small. Tiny, even. She froze. Blue. Red ribbon. Male voice. Tiny. It couldn't be…

"GET THE H*LL OUT, *&amp; #! You son of a gun! I'm just trying to wash my bowtie! Do you know you I am? I'm Cheese the Chao with an attitude!" Cheese turned around. "WTH?! Go away fire! I'm trying to wash my bowtie! GET THE H*LL OUT!"

Blaze cried. It was about 30 seconds until the fire reached them. She would die forgotten by everyone she loved with the stupid Chao cursing at the fire as her company. She was so close to salvation, only to be condemned.

In a washing machine.

…

Amy was wrong about one thing. There was someone upstairs with her. He just couldn't respond.

When Tails' face caught on fire, he didn't know what to do. Everything he was thinking suddenly went blank. Then he panicked. He ran down the hallway in an attempt to run away from the fire. He ran blindly completely unaware of his surroundings. He tripped on the last step and fell on his face. Only then did Tails roll. After rubbing his face searching for damage, Tails examined his surroundings. He was upstairs. Flames were already present and quickly spreading. He needed a way out of there. Tails scrambled up and into his room. His room was on fire as was everything else in the house. Tails gaped. Everything was destroyed. His bed, his desk, his inventions… The fire couldn't have done this. Only those buffoons of the Chaotix could have done this.

"How… could… they?!"

If they had even moved Tails' stapler to the other side of his desk, Tails would have yelled at them for an hour about how not to touch his things. Now if Tails saw them he would kill them. Hours and hours of work and blueprints went down the drain and up in flames. And while Tails was fuming the fire only grew bigger and hotter…

The fire snapped Tails out of his anger, reminding him that there were far more important things to do right now. The only way Tails could escape was through the window. Unfortunately, fire covered up the window. Tails gritted his teeth. This was going to be painful. Tails covered his mouth and nose, stiffened his resolve with images of him burning the Chaotix to death, and ran toward the window going through fire…

…to going suicidal by jumping out a window. Never mind that Tails can fly.

…

Now that Vector was gone, Knuckles could be the coward that he really was. He turned around and ran screaming his head off that there was a fire.

…

Shadow and Rouge had searched all over for a stairwell that Omega hadn't broke. It never seemed to matter before but now their lives depended on it. Shadow and Rouge were now huddled in a corner with the flames coming fast. Earlier, Rouge watched Shadow try his best to destroy the door to Tails' personal lab. He failed. For some time Shadow sit down for a bit, only to attack the door again. He had long since given up and sat down next to Rouge. As the conflagration crept closer Rouge couldn't help but feel like crying. There was no escape for them.

"I'm sorry, Rouge…" Shadow whispered.

Rouge tried hard not to sniff. "It's okay." The two of them watched the roaring inferno come closer. The flames leapt up to the ceiling, over twelve feet. The fire didn't seem afraid to burn two animals to death. Rouge turned to Shadow, "Isn't there a way out?"

Shadow shook his head. "Even if I busted down the door if bet there'll be fire behind it."

Rouge sighed. At least she wouldn't die alone. If only she could pray to be teleported from this.

Shadow muttered, "If only I had a Chaos Emerald…"

The two stared at each other eyes wide. They spoke at the same time.

"I'll kiss you again if you have a Chaos Emerald."

"Right! I have one right here- Wait, what?"

Before Shadow could finish, the two were gone.

Forever.

…

"_Shadow and Rouge weren't the only ones huddled in the corner as flames approached," the narrator grins forebodingly. "Maybe you forgot about this character. That's okay. You weren't the only one. But unfortunately for this character there was no way out. First, let's go back in time a little bit."_

Cream rocked back and forth on the ground with her knees to her chest. Her eyes brimmed with tears long dried out by the fire. She was terrified. Staring at the flames, Cream whispered to herself, "This did not happen last year. This definitely did not happen last year. I just wanna… c-can we go back to last year… please? _Please? _Somebody…anybody…"

There was no feasible way for Cream to escape. She was stuck at the heart of the fire, in the kitchen. Which is also the hottest. She was forgotten by everyone. It was a cruel joke that Cream was supposed to be the one to watch over the others. She was a six year old bunny trapped in a rabbit hole. Her only company was Cheese who was in her arms.

Cream hugged Cheese as best as she could. "I'm sorry, Cheese. I never meant for this happen. It's not my fault…"

Cheese crossed his arms. He snapped, "Yeah right."

Cream froze. "C-c-c-cheese? I-I must be going insane."

Cheese turned in Cream's arms. "Insane? Everyone is insane! And I'm sick of you!"

"C-cheese?"

"'It's not my fault.' Yes it #$%#$ is! If you weren't sobbing all this time so concerned about what happened last year then we wouldn't be in this mess! And now this year is gonna be our last year! Our last day, too you %#&amp; #!" Cream just stared blankly at Cheese. "Look at this! My bowtie is dirty!" Cheese shook his head in disgust. "And another thing! I'm sick of being your Chao! I was first attracted to you because I loved the mean side of you, you show when no one was around. But I'm so sick of you sucking up to people!"

"Cheese…"

"Well?"

Cream frowned, "Well, what?"

"You ain't gonna see me no mores. Or anyone. Last words?"

Cream clenched her fists. Anger coursed through her. She never asked for this. She never wanted to come here. She was forced to come here just like she was forced to be her mother's pretty sweet natured doll at all times. She was going to die as somebody's puppet, somebody's idea of a joke. If there was one thing that Cream was sure of in her life it was that this was_ not _her fault. It was everyone around her.

"Yeah. This is not my fault. This is everyone else's fault. I swear that if I die here, I'll haunt them and murder them when they least expect it."

"That's cool. Wish I could be there with you."

"What?"

"You heard what I said. Mah bowtie's dirty. I'm going to find a washing machine and clean it. Have fun, kid." Cheese began to beat his tiny angelic wings.

"What? You're leaving me? But you're going to die!"

Cheese smirked. "You listen to me, kid. I'm a magic Chao, sweetheart. And I'm gonna go. Buh bye."

Cream screamed as loud as she could, "No! No, don't leave me here! You can't! You can't leave me here! You must stay! As reparation! GET BACK HERE!"

"Nope, sweetcakes. Life's tough but you're dead now. I got my whole life ahead of me." Cheese flew into the fire out of sight.

Cream tried to watch Cheese, but couldn't because of the flames. The flames were the only thing Cream could see. Gleefully and eager, they licked her feet. Cream tried to scoot back into the corner more away from the fire. The wall hit the back of her head. Cream closed her eyes as insane thoughts rushed around in her head. It was everyone else's fault. She was going to die. It was everyone else's fault. She was going to die. Now. Here. Alone.

Because her stupid Chao could talk, wanted to wash his bowtie, and didn't give a crap if she burned to death.

…

Sonic wasted no time. After he kicked Amy in her side Sonic bolted out of the room. He ran out of the front door before flames rendered the escape route unusable. He didn't stop running until he was quite a ways from the house. Sonic skidded to a stop and turned around. Stupid Charmy must have flown all over the place with his burning blanket. Not just the kitchen, but the whole house was catching fire. It was bad enough that Charmy had stabbed him. Now his house was burning to the ground.

Realizing that he couldn't reenter the house to call firefighters, Sonic dashed to Tails' _Tornado_ and called from there.

"Hello. This is Smokey the Bear Forest Fire Fighters. May I help you?"

An explosion rattled the house almost knocking Sonic from the _Tornado_. Sonic spoke, "Uh, Whoa! …I uh, ugh… yeah! I need help!"

"Sounds like it, feller. What can I do for you?"

"Dude, you're the firefighters, right? Aren't you, like, tracking my call and sending your firemen as we speak?"

"You never said there was a fire. Is there one?"

Sonic groaned to himself extremely frustrated. More idiots. "YES, you moron! Why else would I call! My house is burning down as we speak!"

The man on the other end laughed. "No need to get your knickers tried in a knot. But, we are Smokey the Bear Forest Fire Fighters. We only stop forest fires. Have a nice day."

"What? No!" Sonic cried. The man hung up. "You $$****!" Sonic redialed.

"Hello. This is Smok-"

Sonic gripped the phone in his hand as hard as he could. "I know who this is!"

"Oh good. Is there a forest fire?"

"…Yes! Please hurry! All the animals in the forest are going to die if you don't hurry! It would be so heartbreaking."

"…You sound like that young feller with a house fire that just called."

"Me? I-I mean who? Please hurry!"

"…Okay, ma'am. We're coming."

"Thank you so much, you b#$ #." Sonic hung up and sighed. He watched his house… his home go up in smoke. He loved that house. Sonic hugged his knees to his chest. A cold, chilling wind blew through the valley stirring memories of old. Sonic let his mind wander through all the memories spent here. Before he knew it there were tears streaming down his face. Sonic thought of this morning. All he wanted was to have some French toast and eggs. A breakfast! And then some football and a quiet evening. That was so, so far away from now. Never to happen ever again.

It was fifteen minutes later when the phone rang. Startled, Sonic answered, "H-hello?"

"Hi. This is Smokey the Bear Forest Fire Fighters. You're the one who said there was a forest fire, right?" It was the man from before.

"Uh…" Sonic switched his voice to a grandma's. While Sonic was forced to play this dumb game part of the house collapsed. "Yes, I uh, holy s***! I-I-I mean, yes come quick! Uh… why are you calling me?"

"You never gave us an address."

"…"

There were so many things wrong with what he said. Sonic was too pissed to answer. After a moment Sonic whispered angrily in his normal voice, "Listen to me you son of a. If you aren't here in an hour my house will be ashes with everyone inside, not that I care about them. But if you're so incompetent, I swear I'll just run over to where you are and drive all the trucks over here myself. I bet I can do it faster than you!"

"Wait, what? You're gonna run us over?"

Sonic exhaled through his nose. "Omg…"

The man on the other end sighed. "Look, ma'am. Just give me the address of the forest and we'll be there."

Sonic gritted his teeth. "…I don't have an address."

"What?"

"I said I don't have an address, moron."

"How can you not?"

Sonic closed his eyes and tried not to cry. "I don't have one. I wanted to have a house away from civilization and surrounded by nature so that whenever I felt like it I could run away. I live 50 miles away from our nearest neighbors with no road to my house."

"…This is Smokey the Bear Forest Fire Fighters. Have a nice day." He hung up.

Sonic swore loudly. Sonic paged through the emergency telephone numbers Tails had on speed dial looking for another firefighters. He could hear pounding in the distance growing closer. "Come on, come on…" The pounding grew closer. Sonic began to sweat from fear. He began to slouch in the pilot's seat trying to hide. The pounding was on top of him when Sonic hid under the dashboard.

"I MADE IT OUT UNHARMED. I HAVE AMY."

Sonic peeked out from under the dashboard. It was Omega. Omega dropped a smoldering Amy on the seat. She looked negatively horrible like a zombie. Sonic shoved Amy out of the plane. "Don't put her here! I'm trying to get help!"

"…YOU DO THAT."

Sonic continue to search the list of phone numbers murmuring the names to himself, "Domino's Pizza… Mina's Hair Salon... Wes Weasley … Fiona?!"

Omega watched Sonic. "…JUST CALL 911."

"Shut up, tin can! I don't need your commentary!" Sonic dialed 991 and explained the situation to the dial tone.

"…NEVER MIND. I'LL JUST DO IT MYSELF."

A half hour almost everyone from the house arrived and joined Sonic, Omega, and Amy. Vector was next after Omega. He was completely covered in ash talking about love and Knuckles. Five minutes after Vector arrived, Knuckles appeared scared out of his wits. Vector and Knuckles immediately began to argue about something unimportant like trust or something. Sonic yelled at them to shut up until his throat was sore, but he couldn't stop them from strangling each other and rolling on the ground. Instead Sonic was reduced to sobs trying to think straight. Not a minute later, Tails was at Sonic's shoulder trying to comfort Sonic, but crying over the house himself. Last to come was Shadow and Rouge who teleported. Omega then yelled at the two of them too.

By that time the firefighters and ambulance appeared the house was completely covered in flames. The firefighters quickly went to work trying to put out the fire. Doctors and nurses ran around examining people and telling who needed to go to the hospital. After five minutes past after their arrival, the firefighters gave up trying to put out the fire. Instead, they were only using the water to put out the flames long enough to send men in to find the remainder of Sonic's friends. Helicopters from Fox 29 news, CNN, other news casting stations were broadcasting the disaster to the world. Firemen constantly shouted at each other, giving orders and nurses continuously fainted at the sight of how burned Sonic and his friends were.

Sonic's friends didn't help either. Shadow yelled at Rouge, Omega yelled at Shadow and Rouge and kept on tossing them. Knuckles and Vector continued to fight even though the nurses finally separated them after threatening to use Tasers. Amy was still knocked out but nurses were working on reviving her. They said that she would awake soon. Tails continued to comfort Sonic, but Sonic was beyond all hope.

Sonic sniffed. He had been crying for almost an hour straight. "Why… why can't they stop? Don't they… don't they realize… what they've done?"

Tails wiped his eyes. "I… guess not. They're just… I don't know…"

Sonic narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. He hissed, "I'll make them realize…" The he sighed, swinging back to his sadness. "How could we have lost the house, Tails? Why didn't you make me breakfast, Tails? We take turns. I made you dinner last night… or should I say two days ago? It's *sniff* probably past midnight. But *sniff**sniff* I wouldn't know! We don't have a clock no more!" Sonic broke into loud sobs.

Tails took a step back just finally realizing all that they had done to Sonic. "…Uh… Sonic?" Sonic only continued to sob.

"WAIT!"

Everyone turned at the voice. One of the ambulances began to sound its siren.

"Wait! *hack* *hack* I'm sorry!"

It was Silver, though he wasn't silver anymore. Not with all that ash and soot. He was running toward the ambulance with the screaming siren. Hands outstretched, running, Silver screamed, "I'm so sorry for forgetting about you! Forgive me! Bllaaazzzeeee! Come back! …"

The ambulance turned around and drove away with Silver chasing after.

A firefighter approached Tails and Sonic. He glanced over at Sonic and asked Tails, "Does he need some help?"

Tails waved his question aside. "Are you going to save the house?" The fireman shook his head. Tails bit his lip. "Is there going to be anything left?"

The fireman shrugged. "You can never be completely sure about that kind of thing. But I can tell you this, there won't be a lot left."

Sonic whispered loudly, "D*** you, Smokey the Bear."

Both Tails and the fireman stared at Sonic for a few seconds before continuing. The fireman said, "I need one of you to identify a body we found in the house."

Sonic stopped sobbing and stared at the fireman wide eyed with shock. Several times Sonic thought that he didn't care if his friends burned to death, but he never meant it. Well… he did, but he didn't think it would actually happen. He wasn't that lucky. "What… are you sure?"

The fireman nodded. Tails gulped. "I… I'll go." The two walked off.

Sonic stared in the direction that they left. It wasn't long until Tails appeared with Amy beside him but it felt like forever. Under the ash and the red of Tails' multiple cuts, Tails looked a little green. Amy was sobbing.

"Sonic…" Tails started. "Sonic… it's…"

Sonic closed his eyes and bracing himself against the blow. "Who, Tails?" Sonic asked quietly. Which person was… lost?

"It's… Cream."

"She…?"

"She's gone."

…

_I stood up and everyone behind me froze then faded to nothingness… "And another meanwhile. Yes, it's me, Narrator. I apologize for my appearance in the story. I'm sure that threw you off. You see, I just had to explain what was going on. And yes I had to introduce myself that way, because… because it was awesome that's why! And I can do whatever the h*ll I want. Don't even think about the cavehedgehog. I still have a lump on my head. …Oh there I go again. I don't usually ramble… Anyway, let me ask you this. How do you feel? Are you still laughing at Cream's demise? Alas, that's one of the advantages of having this story written. I don't get to see your reactions. Though it is frustrating. Are you repulsed? Shocked? Well, there was plenty of warning. I expect that you were laughing at plenty of the events. If that's the case…that's the most horrible thing you could have done. This is not something to take lightly. This is a warning! This madness can happen! If you realized this, I'm sorry. And yet you have to agree with me that I have to warn the public. Unless you're already as insane and fabricating stories like I am. I mean, __**NO!**__ I did not fabricate this! I couldn't! Only the most insane of the insane could have! Just ask Sonic! …no you really shouldn't. He already killed several of my past readers because they asked. Ask someone else then. _

_Now for all of my rambling, where are you? The end? No, sorry. There's still a little more. Though, yes you read all manner of insanity and figured out why Sonic acted that way in the beginning, there's still more. When you see my italicized words again, then yes it's the end. I'll answer any last minute questions you have then, but for now we go back to the scene we left hanging at the beginning. Sonic was just about to tell you something. Best get on with this… see it on through! That's a chap! And don't forget to prepare yourself! I'll see you again…" I bow and_ _everything behind me fades in to a clear image…_

…

Though I try to help him, the narrator loves to not explain things in his own telling of the events. Therefore I must pick up the slack. The mysterious unnamed person that is crushed is Espio. He remembers all that had happened that day, all of his other missing memories, and his burning desire to kill Knuckles. Only to be crushed afterward. I am aware that Cream's mom has a name, but Vector must be too shy to ask. Why thinking of Tikal causes Amy to remember her hammer is because her hammer, at least to me, seems magical. Unless of course you believe she can shrink and enlarge at will and is attached somewhere to her dress. Fiona, the woman in Tail's speed dial in case you didn't know, is a fox in the Archie Sonic Comics that Tails liked. So the fact that she's in speed dial implies that Tails has been hiding something… Believe it or not, Cream's position is not what I had originally intended to be. It just kinda happened as I was typing... Same goes for Cheese. You get a cake and two dozen cookies if you guessed that was Cheese and an entire birthday party if you figured out that Blaze was in a washing machine before I "told" you. :)

With this being the second to last chapter, it's time to leave some reviews! Who exactly do you think is most at fault here? Is it Knuckles, Charmy, Sonic? The narrator? Be nice to this writer and take ten to thirty seconds out of your day to let me know what you think in a review. I am super appreciative that you are reading this silly, crazy thing. :) Thank you!

I'm sorry, Chris and WHAOH, but with all my tests (which on the whole have gone pretty well in case you were wondering), I haven't had the chance to watch any of SMG4's videos. But I will by the time I post the last chapter and I'll tell you what I think. Thank you, Chris for explaining it to me and thank you WHAOH for suggesting it.

Next chapter: The End and epilogue! I won't say anything more than that, because you'll have to read it for yourself!

Thank you for giving this crazy story a chance and sticking with it until now. Please continue and finish the story with me.


	7. Chapter 7

And here is the end! The narrator says he's glad to be almost rid of you, but I told him to shut up. Then he went on a rant about not having friends and that if he shut up, which he would love to do, he wouldn't be able to tell them this story and warn them yadda yadda…

Edited 5/19/15: To fix the abrupt ending of chapter 7 and beginning chapter 8 that occurred because I was brain dead from studying for tests I have edited the chapters. I have moved a scene from the beginning of chapter 7 to chapter 6, and combined chapter 8 with chapter 7, deleting the redundant chapter 8. I have also edited my author notes in the three chapters. No scenes have been deleted (some minor edits have been done though). Sorry for my mistake and any inconvenience it has caused!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or any of the other characters in this except Jimmy and Billie. But the narrator would like to interject that if you want to babysit an insane hedgehog you can for free-for life even. I told the narrator to back off and now he's spending his time glaring at me. I better go before I, too, go insane…

* * *

Though everyone had nodded their assent, Sonic wanted to make sure he had everyone's attention. He looked at each of them in turn. Amy sat to Sonic's left then Tails, Rouge, Shadow's empty chair, Omega stood, Knuckles, Vector sat at the end, then to Vector's left, Espio, Charmy, Silver, then Blaze, Cream, and Cheese's empty chairs, were to Sonic's right. Sonic first looked at Amy.

Amy was still sobbing over Cream's death. Cheese was never seen again.

Tails' eyes were a little red as well as his nose. He was the only one that held Sonic's gaze now. It was clear that he would miss Cream and the house. Though his face was red, his expression was not of one grieving, but of confusion and fear. Tails was trying to figure out what happened to Sonic, but couldn't. He continued to stare in shock, unable to comprehend. Despite this, Tails, that lucky dog, err fox, was probably the least unscathed by the previous day.

Rouge stared at the table with her hands in her lap. Though she did not cry over Cream, she was still upset. Furious at Shadow, Rouge blamed him for what had happened simply because she couldn't face all the blame herself. She avoided everyone's eyes.

At first Omega didn't blame himself for anything. Then he threw up the milkshakes and ash that he had eaten on Sonic. Then he was sorry. He was sorry for a whole lot more than that.

Knuckles looked scared out of his wits. So much at this was his fault… for a brief moment anger coursed through Sonic, but it passed and was replaced with warmth. Strange. Best not to look at him again, who knows what could happen then…

Vector's throat was sore and his nose was covered in snot. Occasionally he would burst into sobs and sneezing. His sobs were annoying and his flying snot was not appreciated. Vector would try to wipe his nose to get rid of the globbing bogers, but his arms couldn't reach. When Vector continued to sneeze on Espio, Espio grabbed two tissues and shoved them up Vector's nose. There were no more problems after that.

Espio was restless. Ever since the fire he remembered all that had happened. How he was annoying, how he fought a friend for… really no reason, screamed like a girl in public several times, and worst of all… how he- he honest to goodness wanted and believed that he was kidnapped by rainbow pooping flying blue llamas... Trying not to remember, Espio looked this way, then that way. He shifted in his chair every five seconds. He shoved tissues up people's noses. Espio rested his head in his hands one second, and the next second he was slouching. He fingered his cracked horn wishing desperately that he could just disappear.

Espio was so ashamed that he forgot he could.

Charmy, like Espio, mysteriously reappeared after the fire died away. Charmy stood on his chair watching everyone else. The frown on his face and the absence of the light of mischief in his eyes showed that he somewhat comprehend all the things that he had done and their consequences. But he would never truly know.

Silver was sad. But not because of what happened. It was because Blaze had broken up with him, saying "GO TO H*LL!"

Reassured, Sonic began a… heartwarming speech from his heart. "Some of you may have forgotten, but… today is Thanksgiving." Sonic clapped his hands together and smiled. "Do you know what that means, boys and girls? It means that families across the United States are sitting down at a table with their family. Parents take the day off and older siblings come home from college to take their place at the table. It is not uncommon that other relatives, who meet the rest of the family only a few times in the year come together to celebrate the day. Sometimes friends are there, too. In a _house_. …Or apartment, mansion, etc. The family dog lies down next to his master. There are smiling faces everywhere. Food of every kind imaginable is laid on the table. Gravy, mashed potatoes, baked potatoes, apple pie, turkey, yams, dumplings, cranberry sauce, corn, peas and carrots, pumpkin pie, green bean casserole, deviled eggs, turkey, sweet potato pie, apples, chestnuts, squash, stuffing, corn on the cob, pecan pie, cornbread, bread rolls, pears, mincemeat pie. Turkey." Everyone's mouth was watering. Sonic paused then continued. "Then afterwards the men of the family sit on the couch with popcorn to watch Thanksgiving football. The women laugh happily as they wash and put away the dishes. What a happy scene. But first, before they eat their glorious feast, they pray and give thanks for all the blessings they have received. I must have missed on those blessings because here we are gathered around a table in a one bedroom hotel room with a bunch of Chinese food as our Thanksgiving feast."

Everyone looked at the table and the untouched food before them. Amy sobbed.

Sonic nodded. He frowned as though puzzled and continued. "This is a very harsh reality that some, if not all, can comprehend. Even I can't quite understand it. Never in my life could I have dreamed that this would happen. Not in my wildest of wildest dreams. I have lost so much in just one night. First and foremost, I lost my house, my home. I'm never going to sleep in my bed again, I'm never going to spend another night listening to music, I'm never going to eat at the table with Tails, I'm never going to play dodge ball in the house again, I'm never going to watch a thunderstorm or first snowfall of the season from my window again, I'm never going to be able to bug Tails in his lab again, I'm never going to see if I can break my record of 0.0000000000000001 of a second running down the stairs, I'm never going to scream or throw things out the window again, I'm never going to sit on the porch swing with Tails lying on my shoulder watching the sun rise or set, I'm never going to make faces in the bathroom mirror again, I'm never going to play a sport with Tails in the backyard, I'm never going to sit on my couch to watch TV, I'm never going to squish out all of the toothpaste in my sink again, I'm never… never going to come home with Tails after an adventure and say 'Home sweet home.' Never again…" Sonic sniffed trying not to cry. Tails was crying again. Sonic shook his head sadly and began again.

"But in the end, a house is a house. And I have lost so much more than that. I have lost my friends. I don't who they are anymore. No friends do what you have done to me. No person does that kind of thing. Not even Vikings or barbarians. I have lost my sanity. You have your sanity. One of you is in the hospital and another one of you is going to see a therapist for the rest of her life. Another one of us is dead… Cream, oh, Cream… you were the youngest, the most innocent of us… the only one other than me to have done nothing wrong… your entire life was ahead of you… what am I going to tell your mother…she's all alone right now… Oh, Cream…why you… why you… these cruel murderers…"

Amy sobbed.

Vector sniffed. Then he broke into chest heaving sobs. He threw himself on the table, Chinese noodles going everywhere. He continued to sob. Then Vector sniffed, the tissues in his nose disappearing. Vector choked. His eyes watered. Everyone watched in shock as Vector continued to make choking sounds as he slipped off the table and crashed into his chair. He lay on the ground out of sight. Slowly, one by one, everyone turned their gaze to Sonic. Sonic looked stunned but he composed himself and cleared his throat.

Sonic spoke, "I believe it was Amy who decided to leave Cream in charge while Tails, Amy, and I went to the hospital. Yes! That was where we were in case you wondered, but I doubt you did. No! Instead you get more people to join in on the fun! That way, there'll be so many people there that Sonic can't possibly figure out who left all the food on the floor, or who broke the TV and every piece of furniture in the house, or who set the house on fire. Just a joke, right? Did you think you could get away with it? Did you think it was fun? It's all fun and games until the house burns down, someone dies, and Sonic loses his sanity, right? Right? Well, congratulations, people you did it. You did the impossible. In fact I bet we all landed in the Gneisses Book of World Records for me hosting the world's worst party ever! Since the beginning of time! Oh man, what fun! In fact as I recall it," Sonic gasped, "it wasn't even a party to begin with! No! It's wasn't! People just came into my house uninvited when I watching the TV, broke down my door, and waltzed right in! I mean, who wouldn't right?

"Normal people wouldn't! People that mattered wouldn't! When I saw Knuckles I should have just said 'Bloody h*ll!' and kicked him out! Then maybe none of this would have happened! You guys are worms that crawl on the ground with no arms or legs only a big $$ mouth with a black tongue and beady eyes that eats everything that comes in its path alive with viscous, sadist glee! You acted like ANIMALS!"

Silence. After a long pause of Sonic just staring at everyone breathing heavily, Charmy raised his hand tentatively, "Uh… Sonic? We are animals."

Sonic gripped the back of his chair with his hands. "SHUT THE H*LL UP!" Charmy promptly shut up and wet his vest.

Much to everyone's surprise there was a knock on the door. Two male voices and the voice of a thing could be heard.

"Hello? This is Billie from Nintendo. I was told that you had a problem with SEGA offering voluntary retirement to its employees? I brought Mario…"

"Let's a-go buy the rights to annoying blue snot!"

"Quiet, don't say our plan aloud! Hello…?"

"I just don't know, Billie. I say we should just get the heck out of here."

"Nonsense, Jimmy. Everything's just peachy. We just wait until they answer."

"Didn't you see Johnny the Pizza Delivery Guy dead by those red lasers? What a waste of good pizza. If the pizza delivery guy was burned to a crisp then why wouldn't they do the same to us?"

"Jimmy."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Okay."

"Where is Sonic? I want to give him a piece of my mind for joining Super Smash Bros. He's not my bro! And he cheats on all the Olympic marathons!"

Ignoring Mario, a voice said, "Hello…? Please answer…" The man sighed.

"…Did you see the news last night? They said that Sonic the Hedgehog's house got burned down."

"Yeah, I saw that. It made international news." The man laughed. "They said he was having a party."

"A party? For what reason? SEGA's dead and so should he be!"

"Yeah what morons-"

Livid, Sonic snapped his fingers. No one insulted him, SEGA, or the stupid party-not-party. There were no screams or cries for spaghetti as the chains saws did their work. Blood pooled through the crack under the door. Everyone gasped.

Amy sobbed.

Sonic exhaled then smiled. "I remember this morning. I woke up to my alarm clock doing that, you know that annoying beep, beep, beep that makes you want to unplug it and throw it out the window? Well, that's what I did. Most people don't take that chance to do that. It was so fun. I remember walking down the stairs whistling off key to "Zip-be-do-dah" as I descended the stairs, so happy and looking forward to the upcoming day. Never know what to expect, eh? I wanted to have some breakfast with Tails, but no, I find a sandwich with no cheese and a note in the cupboard saying 'Screw you!' I just wanted to sit down and have some fun watching some football. To relax, content, knowing that I was safe from all danger. That I could dream without worry or fear of my friends, the people I trusted the most. If you told me what had happened yesterday to me before, I would have laughed. I would have laughed so hard that I would have cried and peed myself. I would have said, 'My friends are the dearest people in the world to me. They would never, never, never do such things to me.' But this is Thanksgiving Day. We should not waste our time thinking about all the rotten, rotting, dead things that have happened to me. We should be thankful. Right, Silver?"

Silver snapped his head to look at Sonic. "What…?"

"We should be thankful, right?"

Silver screamed and slid down in his chair. He grabbed the side of the table. With only his eyes visible above the table, Silver looked at Sonic. "I didn't do any… I'm sorry. So sorry. …Sorry."

Sonic walked over to Silver, smiling warmly. He wanted to put his hand on Silver's shoulder but Silver moved away. A flash of pure rage crossed Sonic's face, but then it cleared away. "We should be thankful."

"Yes. Yes. Yes, thankful for everything. Don't eat me!"

"Relax, Silver. I won't eat you. I strongly encourage you to go through time and fix this. If you don't, I'll make you sorrier than your girlfriend did." Silver screamed. Sonic walked over to the head of the table. "We should all be thankful. So let's start with Amy." Amy was still sobbing. Sonic put his hand on her shoulder. "Oh, I'm sorry, dear. We'll skip you. Tails?"

Tails snapped his head over at Sonic, a wild look in his eyes. "What?"

"Please, guys. Try as I might, I can't stand you anymore. Don't make me repeat myself."

"Uh… uh, r-r-r-right. I'm, uh… t-t-thankful I'm not dead."

Sonic nodded. "Rouge?"

"Uh… same as Tails."

"Omega?"

"NOT DEAD."

"Knuckles?"

"Not dead."

"Vector?"

Vector climbed off the ground and said, "I'm glad that Cream is dead so that I can marry her momma and live happily ever after!"

Sonic took a knife from behind his back and stuck it hilt up into the table. "Vector, hon. That's not appropriate answer. Try again."

Vector sweated, scared for his life. "I'm glad I'm not dead."

Sonic nodded. "Espio?"

"Not dead."

"Charmy?

"Not d-"

"Die. Silver?"

"Not dead."

Sonic smiled then he giggled. "This sounds like an attendance roll at school. Who's dead and whose not. Silver? Are you there? 'Not dead.'" Sonic giggled again.

Everyone stared at each other, wondering if they were going to die because Sonic clearly had got insane. For the first time in their lives, everyone was truly thankful for to be alive and in full control of their mental capabilities.

Some, of course, had more control over their minds than others.

* * *

In an unknown location, but probably far, far away from where Sonic and his friends live, Eggman sat on his couch in front of the TV. He wore a grimy gray T-shirt that barely fit over his gut. His red shorts were disgustingly short with a strip of white down the sides. Eggman was watching Thanksgiving football while shoving as much popcorn in his mouth as he could. He threw the remote at Cubot.

"Ow!"

Eggman yelled, "Go get me some food!"

"Okay, boss." Cubot turned to the kitchen.

"Pick it up!" Eggman roared.

Cubot sighed, picked it up, and gave it to Eggman. Then he walked (floated, rolled…) over to the kitchen. There Orbot was waiting for him.

Orbot sighed. "His Roundness really is quite grumpy today, isn't he?"

Cubot replied, "Oh, definitely! Every time he wants more food he throws the remote at me! Then he yells at me to pick it up! Little varmint…"

"It's kind of sad really. Every Thanksgiving is like this. He doesn't have any friends so he throws a hissy fit and eats as much as he can." Orbot and Cubot looked over at Eggman. The TV was too loud, the lights were off, and the number of stains on his shirt really was horrifying. "He doesn't have much to be thankful for really…"

Cubot frowned. "Yeah…" Then he scratched his head.

"Hurry up and get my food!"

"Yes sir!" Cubot and Orbot scrambled into the kitchen. Metal Sonic, who was wearing an apron decorated with pink flowers flipping pancakes at the stove, smirked.

A couple of minutes passed as Eggman watched the TV. The sound of a knock on the door resounded through the room. Eggman didn't feel like answering the door so he turned up the volume of the TV. The knocking persisted. Eggman turned up the volume so loud and yelled behind him, "If you want to come in so badly, let yourself in!"

Eggman turned down the volume and ate his popcorn. It wasn't very long before Tails Doll blocked the TV screen. Eggman yelped. He turned around in the couch and saw Ixis Naugus in his face.

"Yo. You watching football?"

Eggman screamed.

* * *

_I stood up and yada, yada, yada. "Hello again. Like I promised this is the end. And as we reach the end there are questions that simply must be asked. Like… what is the moral of this story? Is it… don't stab your friends? Don't watch football? Don't be born? It is interesting to wonder if Sonic lived like a hermit in the desert on top of a 40 foot pole, would this have happened? It is a question that no one can answer. I'm sure you have other questions, but… there is simply no time left. I know you have been changed forever never to be the same. I'm so sorry. But look at me. I have to face the electric chair. I murdered my brother. No one alive is sane. And so, if there is one thing you should learn from this, remember that this can happen. And it will happen. Sorry for the chilling ending, but I love those…_

* * *

**Sonic's Thanksgiving Crazy**

* * *

Thus ends the warning that madness in life will strike when and through whom you least expect. I echo the narrator's sentiment that this piece is not a comedy, but more angst and drama and I hope you feel the same way. :)

For those who don't know who Tails Doll and Ixis Naugus are-Tails Doll comes from an old Sonic racing game, Sonic R. Fandom says that he will possess your soul. Ixis Naugus comes from a Sonic TV show nicknamed SatAM and is in the Archie Comics. He is a villain who uses magic. Basically, Eggman has it a lot worse than Sonic because he has no friends and must survive all of the villains inviting themselves to the Egg Carrier. Also, the mention of Sega giving voluntary retirement to 300 of its workers is a nod to a real life event. If you want to know more about it, just google it, since I don't know too many details.

WHAOH and Chris, I watched some of SMG4's videos. I enjoyed them and will watch some more in the future when I'm not buried under schoolwork.

**A Note to All Readers: **Thank you, dear readers, for sticking with this absurd and ridiculous story until it's end. The high point of my day was looking up to see how many views and visitors I had when I posted new chapters. An author is nothing without readers. I know you must hear this a lot, but it would mean a lot to me to leave a review and let me know what you think of the story-what was the funniest part, who is the most to blame, what you didn't like, who acted the most retarded, etc.

**In the Future:** Currently I'm writing and in the middle of posting a Rurouni Kenshin and Cardcaptor Sakura crossover. If you're a fan of these series check it out and leave a review! Since I'm writing this now it is of much better writing quality, but I encourage not to take my word for this and read it. Thanks!

Thank you again for reading this! Sonic and his fans will live on no matter what!


End file.
